Obsidian Mystery
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: It has been ages since she last seen the stars and felt the wind on her skin. Time is near and she will be awakened from her sleep. Outsider will be free to roam Earth again. But not all things are well when she wakes from her slumber...
1. Dreams of the Mind and Heart

_Obsidian Mystery_

_Prologue:_

_"How long has it been since I've seen the stars? Or the light of day? The feeling of warm water on my cold skin or the smell of flowers in the evening dew? Or the cooking of tapir on the open flame during rising of the sun? How I miss these things."_

**Beginning of Chapter One...**

Deep into the jungle of Mexico, in a forgotten Aztec city lost by time, a temple stood tall and mighty. The outside wall of the temple covered in vines and flowers, kept new and trimmed for the Aztec gods. Alas some of the walls were partly ruined from the last time Weyland-Yutani was here. They came here years ago to study the temple like the one in Antarctica only to have deaths here as well. Most were killed by the Aliens inside the temple, some by the traps, while some were killed by a Alien known as Knight, only a few escaped to see the light of day. Knight came to this world unlike the other Aliens, he came from Outsider who impregnated a Great Warrior Alien, Knight came out almost in the instant he was implanted.

Deep within the temple, past the taps and shifting halls, deep within the unnatural cold hidden by a secret door a room trapped in ice. Within the walls of ice thousands of skulls of Aliens of various types and along with the skulls of Aliens, four Predator skull's one with signs of a sword going through its head. In the center of the room a solid pillar of ice, behind the ice a tall tube like tank filled with some strange preserving liquid that halted aging that could last for thousands of years, leaving the one inside the age they were when they entered it. Inside the tube, Outsider slept, the liquid keeping her alive. Her hair swayed gently revealing a few Predator hairs, small silver and black dreadlocks given to her from her mothers side. Her skin a mixture of human, Predator and Alien, Alien armor to cover her privates. Every now and then she would open her mouth from dreaming, reveling her Alien Queen fangs, clear and silvery color. Her Alien armor tight against her chest and her Alien greaves, her cougar shorts short on her slim and sleek body. Black Dawn tight on her back held there in their black sword holder. She soul dreamed of hunting and adventure, her soul could finally rest since she had avenged her parent's murder by her uncle Jihloks.

Having nearly been killed by Jihloks, Outsider's cousin saved her life. Ever since she met death that close something in her changed, everyone noticed.

As she slept in that cold tomb, her knight kept those not welcomed away. She was awaken a few times in the past but now her time was near, she was going to be awakened, possibly for good.

Though time outside has changed only a little, her knight kept her updated on what was going on around the world outside the jungle and yet she already knew what was going on by those who came to the temple. For the being she is, she could now read thoughts. As she stood in that tomb she dreams; dreams of the past, present and possible future... while she sleeps, her strength grows, as she sleeps her being is becoming more well known, even for Weyland-Yutani, they knew she was in there, they had proofs and now they will get what they want.

- - - - -

A lone Predator ship, sat motionless beside the pale moon hanging in its cold shadow. Activity inside was slowly becoming alive for they have come to do the Right of Passage.

Snake-Eater (Gysu), now a High Elder stood at the massive window looking at Earth. His navy green and red cape was marked by battle and time, his dreadlocks ever the same with no signs of grey anywhere, his face had little change on it. His lower mandibles are pierced with small gold and platinum rings, his blood rain eyes still the same full of adventure and youth, around his neck a necklace made of bones from all the snake species across the galaxies.

An adult Predator walks over to him and stands next to him. He stood almost the same height as Snake-Eater, his yucky skin marked with bold yellow showed who he was, his mid-length dreadlocks with silver rings attached to small animal bones were a beautiful sight. He stretched and yawned a bit making Snake-Eater chuckle. The Predator looks at Snake-Eater and smiles slightly, he knew what Snake-Eater was thinking about, Outsider.

"_It's been a while since we both seen her." _He clicked_. "Smile, you'll feel better."_

Snake-Eater looks at the Predator, he used to be so young and smaller too. He became a Blooded during Outsider's time, Snake-Eater smiles at him.

"_Yes, it has Zombie and I do feel better thanks."_

Zombie smiles back at him, they both look at Earth. The blue planet held lots of memories for them both, especially those of Outsider.

"_Ever since she gave me that name, why is that I feel such great honor?" Zombie asked clicking._

"_It's an honor to get a name from her, she is very special, that's why she must be protected." _Snake-Eater said placing a fist on his chest.

"_Is that why she has that new kind of hard-meat protecting her?"_

Snake-Eater closes his eyes, he remembers well when he first encountered it...

**Past:**

_As he walked through the misty halls he heard a metal scrapping metal noise, he prepared himself as the xenomorph showed himself. Snake-Eater couldn't believe what he was seeing. Its crest, its armor, the whole being was different in many ways. Snake-Eater growls at it but it did not attack, it slowly backed away from him not making a single sound_. _He could hear a faint purring in the distance, the purr of a Hard-meat Queen. Snake-Eater looked down the hall which the new hard-meat disappeared into, there Outsider's shadow was, petting the new hard-meat on the head._

"_No worry Snake-Eater, he will never harm you. You are my kin, my family as he is. I am thankful that you visit me, my heart rejoices when you come, even if you don't enter. You need no weapons when you enter the temple, my knight will protect you from the other hard-meat. I'll be waiting for your next visit." Clicked the familiar voice of Outsider._

**Present:**

Snake-Eater opens his eyes, turning around he looked at the two Young Unblooded and one Blooded approached, each one looked tired but they were just waking up. They all walked to him lowering their heads, then they look at him with their youthful faces. This made Snake-Eater remember that he was once like them in ages past... but this year only a few were ready for the Right of Passage, which was strange, they usually have five or more.

"_Prepare yourselves for the Trials. We'll be landing soon at the temple where I became a Blooded in ages past. Hurry now." _Snake-Eater clicked in boldness.

They again bow their heads and hurry out of the room, Zombie begins to follow them but Snake-Eater placed a hand on his shoulder. Zombie halts and relaxes.

"_Gysu, everything will be okay. Don't worry, they will not have the self-destruct panels on them."_

Snake-Eater removed his hand, and looks back at the window letting Zombie leave the room. He never wants that temple to be destroyed, for he knows that even if the hard-meat or hybrid were to escape Outsider will take care of them. For in his restless dreams he sees her face, the way the light shines on her skin, those teal eyes of hers, her agility and strength in battle... everything about her. He couldn't get her off his mind, she was his family, his cousin, but it doesn't matter to him. She was like a sister to him for she taught him many things in the past and he remembers them well... even told him to go easy on any hard-meat that was different like Hitachi, oh how he misses her company.

_- - - - -_

In her dreams she sees many things, her desire to battle was burning at her but this would not wake her from her sleep nor would hunger. Not many things wake her from her slumber, but those in trouble by the Serpents (xenomorphs or aliens) tend to wake her. The Serpents were stirring ever so greatly again. Her knight appeared in the tomb, as he wrapped his massive tail up the pillar he sat before her.

"_My Queen, some daredevils have come to do tricks on the temple. They will soon venture inside. This is the cause of the other's uneasiness."_

"_One of them is a female of my height, at night venture to their tents and take her clothes. I'll be needing them soon enough, the Yautja will be here soon. We never know when I will be released from this sleep, and when the time comes I'll need clothes."_

Knight slowly stood up unwrapping his tail and rubs his head on the pillar, he lets out a small purr and soon leaves the room through its only exit. He watched the young humans ride their skate boards, bikes and other things down the temple. He hissed quietly at them, this was even more annoying than it was ages ago when Sky Flower (Zera) came back... when Weyland-Yutani came to the temple. Knight enjoyed the taste of their human blood, the blood of an Weyland-Yutani employees. But they knew who was in here when the few survivors escaped.

'_Foolish humans, don't they ever learn that this temple is dangerous. If one of them ventures in to far, maybe I can have a snack.' _Knight thought to himself hiss lightly.

He watched them till they left for their tents as night came, he slowly made his way down the temples side avoiding detection from the dogs from the villagers that still lived here. The dogs would growl lightly at the jungle, cougars were starting to get bold venturing close to the small village which gave Knight the chances to come outside and enjoy the night air. Knight halts at the bottom of the steps and kept low in the shadows as the humans speak.

"Night Randa!"

"Night guys, we'll be posting this on YouTube in the morning!"

"Cool!"

Knight watched them all enter separate tents even the female named Randa went into hers. Knight crept his way to the tent, he slowly and quietly cuts a small opening in the tent material, he peers inside with his senses and 'eyes'. Randa was at the one end of the tent taking off her clothes, but her undies. She tossed them toward Knight, looking down Knight could see Randa's duffle bag, Knight reaches under the tent grabs the bag and clothes, he hurries back to the temple with the bag of clothes tightly wrapped around with his tail.

Randa looks at the spot where her duffle bag was at. She ran to the spot and tosses around her sleeping bag and other items.

"What the hell? Who took my clothes?"

Knight smiles to himself as he disappeared inside the dark temple while listening to Randa scream her head off, when he reached Outsider's tomb he tossed the bag over to the trap door entrance.

"_I have collected the clothes, don't worry there are plenty in it. I even noticed it had some of the female's personal effects."_

"_Good, maybe I can learn more on what's going on out there. Visitors are becoming more rare these days..."_

_"I know my Queen, rest now. I will be watching the daredevils from the entrance to ensure that they don't enter. Rest."_

_"Be careful, something is not right about this..."_

Knight silently left the tomb and ventured around the cold halls, any xenomorph (Alien) that spotted Knight fled instantly, they knew better than to fight him.

_- - - - - - - - _

Snake-Eater sat in the pilot seat and pressed a few buttons. The monitors in front of him zoomed in on the temple, it was still night there. He could see a few humans running about looking for something, yet a few went to the vehicles.

'_Must be getting ready to leave, that's good. The Oomans that live near the temple will be ready for our arrival. Soon we will meet again, Outsider...' _Snake-Eater thought smiling.


	2. Goddess Awakening

_Obsidian Mystery_

As the daredevils left the small village, the villagers rejoiced, cheering in joy and lighting torches so they could dance. Now their gods will come and will do the ritual tomorrow but not all was well, sightings have been reported. Weyland-Yutani, they have been spotted but what are they doing here? Haven't they learned enough that ancient temples are dangerous? Haven't they learned from their past mistakes?

The villagers quickly prepare for the Predators arrival, they prepare their ceremonial clothes. They can't believe that others left the ways of the Ritual, all they know is that they might be last ones doing the Ritual. Over the years people have come to the temple to visit it and to see the temple where the myth of Outsider was to be, all thanks to Anna Cross and Lucas Cain. But not many venture inside for fears of being attacked as papers say about this place, and over the years less and less people are coming.

As night slowly faded into day, the villagers gathered the ones to be sacrificed. The priest wore the same robe of old times but the design on it was of snakes, a well reminder of who Snake-Eater was. For them, Outsider was a goddess, they love her for she protects them from any escaping xenomorph or hybrid.

After hours of preparing, they walk to the temple all smiling in joy. The priest lead the way followed by the chosen ten, the dancers danced along the side chanting the chant of old as the rest of the village watched. When they reached the temple the priest halted the dancers dance but the chanting continued.

- - - - - -

This was the sign that all was clear, Snake-Eater programs the ship to land.

- - - - - -

They watched as the ship land near the village, a few village children run to the ship eager to welcome the Predators, as the ramp opened the priest walked over and stood there as Snake-Eater came out with the two Unblooded, the Blooded and Zombie. The children ran to Snake-Eater and Zombie hoping that they brought gifts or a treat for them, the two Unblooded and the Blooded are confused by this. Snake-Eater looks at them and smiles as children put on begging faces.

_"This is how the Ooman children greet us, they have been doing this for ages."_

He then turned to the priest, he smiles behind his mask at the sight. The priest had a green snake hanging around the back of his neck, it tastes the air and continued to remain on the priests neck enjoying the mans warmth. Snake-Eater relaxes and carefully speaks in the human tongue.

"The Snake Priest, how things been?"

The priest smiles at Snake-Eater, he quickly looks at the children, he motions them to walk. Zombie begins to carry a few of the children to the temple who were laughing and giggling in joy, even the Blooded follows with two kids hanging off his massive muscle arms, the Unblooded stood behind Snake-Eater waiting. The priest had to laugh a few times at the sight, the ship cloaks as they walked further away.

"Just the same as before, the Serpents are active for unknown reasons, more than usual. Weyland-Yutani sightings are becoming annoying. They were here years ago, but why they still come here we don't know. They should leave or we'll use them for the Ritual." The Snake Priest said with a slight laugh.

They reach the temple, Snake-Eater looks up at the entrance. He could feel Outsider's presence so he relaxed, Zombie and the Blooded let the children down and watch them play around them and the Unblooded.

"Anything else we need to know?" Snake-Eater asked as best he could, he's not used to talking in the human tongue.

A boy runs up to Snake-Eater, he looks down at the boy. The boy was less than ten years of age, Snake-Eater couldn't stand being so old.

"I heard that they are the ones that destroyed the temple at Antarctica!" The boy said jumping up and down.

The boys father came over and drags him away.

"Silence! The Company might still be here."

"AH! Their escaping!" Shouted a woman.

Everyone looks up at the temple, five xenomorphs appear at the top hissing and snarling. Snake-Eater pushes the children, the Unblooded with Zombie's help back away from the temple.

- - - - -

Outsider opened her teal eyes as the liquid in the tube quickly drains out, the ice shatters as it opens. Outsider walks out into the freezing room, the coldness not bothering her at all. She fixed her hair as she ran to the secret entrance, opening it she jumped and ran up the steps to the entrance. She ran around the corner to see three Predaliens standing there at the entrance. They hiss and growl at her, trying to scare her away but this would never happen, not in a million years.

"AH! Their escaping!"

Outsider drew Black Dawn and charged at them as they charged at her, roaring and she growled back.

- - - - -

Snake-Eater kept the young ones back, he knew these were veterans and the Unblooded were not allowed to take these ones out, it was one of their clan rules to attack the hard-meat inside and if they follow the Predator outside then killing them is allowed, but not allowed if they come out freely. The dancers scream in terror as the xenomorphs climbed down the temple steps slowly hissing and growling, Snake-Eater knew something wasn't right about this, the hard-meat were looking around ignoring the humans. All the villagers flee to safety as a severed Predalien head came out of the temple, bouncing off the steps followed by its body, two Predaliens leap outside. All the Predators look up at the entrance, Snake-Eater and Zombie smile at the sight, the wind gently blew that semi-dry blonde hair.

- - - - -

Weyland-Yutani Corporation knew what happened at this temple those many years ago, so they've been watching and waiting. The villagers activities gave clue that their gods were coming. So Weyland-Yutani sent a squad to capture any of the villagers gods, any xenomorphs, hybrids, and even Outsider, if she was still alive. Over years of studying some capture xenomorphs from previous captures and many deaths, they found a way to lure them out of hiding by using a certain frequency.

It worked, it drew out many xenomorphs and three hybrids, doing so they woke the famous Triple Breed. This was the moment they were waiting for, snipers in the trees surrounding the temple loaded their guns with high dosage tranquilizer rounds and took aim at their assigned targets, all of the Predators, xenomorphs and Outsider. They were even paying the one that takes Outsider down a three million dollar check.

The xenomorphs and hybrids were the first to go, with the lasers on all their targets, silencers on their rifles they fire their shots.

- - - - - -

Outsider covers her eyes as she adjusted to the bright light, it's been so long since she's seen the light of day and the breeze on her skin. She looked at the jungle, still the same but her feelings told that something wasn't right.

She glanced down at the xenomorphs and hybrids to see them trying to rip of some kind of dart stuck in their hides. Outsider felt something hit her arm, it felt like a bee sting. She looked to see the same dart, she pulled it out and studies it but that was short lived she saw a flash in the trees. She looks in the direction and hisses.

"Intruders."

Snake-Eater and his group were hit too, he ripped the tranquilizer out and looked around the jungle with his small group. They drew their weapons ready to attack the humans that hit them, but they didn't make the first move, Outsider did.

She leapt of the temple and ran into the jungle to the sniper that gave away his position. She reached the tree, she slices at the trunk of the tree and gives it a kick causing it to fall toward the temple with the three snipers in it. When the tree hit the ground the three snipers stagger out moaning in great pain.

Snake-Eater couldn't believe they left their guard down, the two Unblooded were already passed out, Zombie and the Blooded were fading quickly trying to aim their Plasma Cannons at the attacking humans. Gun fire rang out in the jungle, Snake-Eater watched Outsider run from the jungle holding Black Dawn up to deflect any bullets, she ran so fast that she ran right into Snake-Eater.

She was ready to strike but was stopped on instinct, she looked up at him. His mask still the same but for a few battle marks. He fell into her arms, his weight was immense. Holding him and Black Dawn wasn't good, she shift him to one arm as she put up one sword and did the same for the other. She carefully laid him down and looked at her attackers, they surround her.

They aim their guns at her when she hissed and showed her Queen fangs, a few ran off while the rest jump back in fright.

"We need her alive, why isn't the tranquilizer working?"

"Shot her again, higher dosage!"

She attacks them, killing six with her bare hands digging her claws deep into their flesh, they shot her with over ten darts before she could be brought down by a tackle from behind. She watched as they gather around her, they can't believe that she looks human. As they zip tie her hands behind her back Outsider looked away from them, she looked at the temple left corner, Knight stood there watching.

_"Queen?" _Knight asked through his mind connection with Outsider.

_"Follow us, I must find out what I've been missing."_

_"Rest my Queen."_

Outsider closed her eyes, again entering the darkness. The group leader watched as they carried all their 'prisoners' into the army trucks and radio in to HQ in Mexico that all was well. A group went into the temple, gathering items left and right killing anything inside, they even found Outsider's Tomb by accident of course, there they took Randa's duffle bag. As they slowly left the village Knight hitched a ride on the last truck, the children of the village look at each other then their parents.

"We get to guard the ship!"

**Hours later . . .**

Outsider was dreaming again from the past, the beach was nice that day, the cool sea breeze, many colorful sea shells that Wind Moon collected, Silver Dream's sweet smile. That all faded when she opened her eyes due to the sound of something running into metal. She sat up on the bed and looked around. She was in a prison cell, a camera hung in the far right corner in the back, a vent in the other. She flung her legs over the side and stretched. She had for the first time a good sleep on something flat in a long time.

When she stood up she felt light, glancing over her shoulder Black Dawn was gone. She need not worry about them, right now she must find out where she was. She looked across from her cell, Zombie sat on the floor looking at her, his mask and gear were all gone, all that was left were his garments, he had his arms cross clicking lowly. Outsider walked to the bars and looked down the hall, more cells in both directions, in each one was someone different. The xenomorphs and hybrids were to her left, the Predator were to her right and in front of her. She looks at Zombie, he looks up at her and points to the cell next to Outsider's.

_"Gysu." _He clicked.

Outsider smiles at him, she walks to the corner of her cell and reaches her hand toward the cell. Her hand was taken into a strong grip of Snake-Eater's. Outsider smiles even more, she relaxes at the familiar strength and roughness in his squeeze.

_"I missed you..." _Outsider clicked.

Snake-Eater smiles, he moves their hands a bit and squeezes a little.

_"Same here. I kept my promise."_

Outsider lays her left hand on the bars and smiles again, she knew what he did.

_"I know you did. Hitachi is a nice hard-meat, I'm glad you didn't kill her but made her one of your close allies."_

- - - - - -

Weyland-Yutani were watching them immensely, writing down everything that was going on, from Outsider and the Predator's clicking, to the xenomorphs and hybrids growls and hisses.

"Interesting beings."

"Indeed, especially Outsider and that older one. What do the natives call them again?"

"They say that their gods call themselves 'Yautja'."

"Will we be able to get Outsider to produce for us?"

"No clue man, all we know so far is that she's a triple breed. That new xenomorph in the temple is supposedly her child, that's what I heard."

"Interesting. Did they give it a name?"

"No, no one has ever seen it and live to tell the tale. Expect for Anna Cross and Lucas Kain, they saw it years ago when they went there. I read their statements on what happened."

"Interesting."

"Is that all you're going to say today?"

"Maybe."

They continue their monitoring, a young man walks in the room. His blue shirt and jeans were a painful sight for the two employees. They both look at him with sour faces.

"Bali!" They both shouted.

The young man jumps at the yell of his name and looks at the two with pale ocean eyes, he scratches his head brushing his short black hair from his face.

"You must wear that uniform we gave you, the feed is in the next room. They can't attack you, we made the cells out of super strong steel and other metals."

"Yes, sir."

Bali walked to the next room and put on the brown overalls and black boots, he felt like he worked at a zoo. He found the cart of food, raw steaks, a small bowl of salad, and a couple live large rats.

"And this is my twenty an hour job, it's not bad but it does beat cleaning the zoo."

He pushed his cart up to a door, sliding the access card down the slot the doors opened for him as he pushed the cart in.

Outsider and Snake-Eater left each other go and backed off from the bars, Bali tossed the live rats to the xenomorphs and hybrids, slid the raw meat to the Predator's and Outsider from a slot in the bars. As he picked the bowl of salad up, he turned and was face to face with Outsider which startled him.

"Woah!"

He held the salad right between him and Outsider, she took the small bowl from his hands smiling at him.

"Um.. Yeah that's for you to eat, it's called 'salad'."

Bali begins to push the cart to the other door.

"Thank you." Outsider said softly.

Bali stops and looks back at Outsider and nods his head in confusion, Bali points to himself.

"I'm Bali."

Outsider nods her head and points at herself mimicking his action.

"Outsider."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. See you around, Bali."

Outsider walks from his sight and starts eating her food which causes the others to do the same. Bali didn't know what he just did or what happened.

'_Did she just say 'See you around'? Wow...' _Bali thought.

His radio came on which startled him and the others.

"Bali, don't get to friendly with our 'guest'. Especially with her."

Bali just nods his head toward the camera, a loud xenomorph growl made him leave the room quickly.

_"Getting a bit too friendly there Outsider." _teased Zombie.

Outsider gave him a firm glance as she ate her meat, ripping it with her fangs.

_"All part of my plan to escape, so don't worry. You guys still have your honor but if you want you can kill these humans for doing what they did. But if my plan for us to escape fails, I still have backup."_

Outsider looked at her cell again, studying it, she sat her food aside, walked to the vent and stands under it humming. Her humming echoed till it reached outside, there Knight heard her humming, their minds connect.

_"My Queen, you're safe!"_

_"For now, where are we?"_

Knight looks around the facility, they were at the outer part of Veracruz's capital of Xalapa. He looked at the facility, guards were everywhere and constantly patrolled the place, every few minutes an army truck comes in through the main gate.

_"This place is outside a large city, lots of humans patrol the area, tight security. My Queen, what do you want me to do?"_

Outsider sat down on her bed, grabbing a leaf of lettuce she gently nibbled at it enjoying its taste.

_"I'll try and escape inside here, you will go find some help. I know that this will not be easy, a lot of high-tech stuff in here."_

_"Queen..."_

_"Go find Hitachi and ask for her help."_

_"Right away my Queen."_

Knight waited till it was night to exit the facility, when he reached the jungle he made haste with quick strides till he got scent of Hitachi.

'_I hope she is of some help.' Knight thought. 'But will she help me? A fellow hard-meat in need?'_


	3. Strange Encounter

_Obsidian Mystery_

Knight could smell Hitachi was close by, traveling over eighty miles into the jungle he wasn't tired at all. The sun was slowly rising in the distance. A howler monkey was on the ground in front of him, eating some fruit. Knight stopped and lowered his body close to the ground, he hasn't eaten anything for days and his stomach ached for any kind meat. As he inched his way closer to the monkey he would stop when the monkey lifted it's head, more howler monkeys were in the trees above him howling away at each other. Some begin to fight in the trees, one did fall and landed on Knight's back impaled by his spikes. It died slowly and made no sound.

Knight felt the warm blood run down his sides and back, but he was aiming for the monkey in front of him. Knight checked his surroundings again, he knew that Weyland-Yutani would still be in the area but he was making sure they weren't close to hear his prey scream out in pain. He was now less than four feet from it as he pounced, the monkey howled out but soon feel silent as Knight quickly ripped its head off. The other howler monkeys flee and yet some threw fruit at him trying to scare him away, some of the fruit lands on his spikes.

'_More food, that's good.' Knight purred lightly._

Knight ignored the monkeys as he gorged himself with his kill, enjoying the meat, blood and organs but something caught his attention. He heard someone was close by, he lowered himself to the ground, placing the rest of his kill in his mouth he crept to a huge tree and looked around. A group of Weyland-Yutani workers were coming, Knight quickly climbed the tree and watched them, they stop and rest under the tree. They were the same ones that took Outsider and the others. Knight ate the rest of his dead whole, and growled silently.

'_Death.' Knight growled._

Knight jumped down on top of three workers, the other five quickly aim their guns, they fire only hitting their own comrades that Knight was using as a shield. He then threw the corpses at the remaining five, stabbing one with his tail, decapitating two with his claws, he leapt on top one and used his inner mouth to kill him. The last worker fires his gun, the bullets just bounce off Knight, Knight hissed at the worker and leapt on top of him, he tortured this worker by ripping the mans flesh before impaling him to a tree with his tail.

Knight roars in victory, he rips out his tail and looks at the bodies, using his tail he piled the bodies in a pile and threw a few branches on top.

'_The animals will take care of the rest. Mm, their flesh tasted so good. Maybe I will be able to have a snack later on.' Knight hissed._

Knight left the area and continued his search, he reached a small pond and took a few minutes to clean himself and to get a drink. He heard something and he quickly looked across the water to see something looking at him...

- - - - - - - Hitachi POV

Being covered in followers of Mother Yiyu wasn't easy, not even my large size could throw them off, most just tried harder causing more and more acidic blood to spill. Soon enough I found water and leaped into the lake. The others knew not of swimming, my strong suit is my swimming skills when it comes to fighting other xenomorphs.

_"Ha! Infernal beasts!"_ I laughed swimming out of the lake, I clawed the others off and continued my way. Mother Yiyu had been slain by my own hands.

I walked on two's at first but became wry and tired so I continued on all four's. Happy to smell the flowers and feel the nice breeze again I smiled widely. Excited about the upcoming days and what they may bring.

I could hear faint sounds of what seemed to be some kind of animal. I payed no heed and walked on.  
Happily I was off to see my friend Maril's grave to pay my respects to her, it had been years since we met, almost one hundred that is.

Raja still lives, says she is immortal due to the species she is related to, still won't tell me though besides a large feline I wasn't sure what she was.

During my younger years I still remember Snake and his image never faded from my mind. He should be old enough to be a High Elder by now... Of course, I was never good at the Yautja's life span.

I sat down enjoying the heat of the sun's ray's upon my leathery skin once more, to breathe the calm essence of the human way of life again, things must be different now... It's been years since I've ever seen a human, or even thought of one, not counting Maril of course.

I sighed, her sweetness reminds me of everyone, Snake, Raja and Gryph. All of them, dear friend's that I could never miss any more then I do now.

The dangling of the runes around my neck, arms, bodies and legs given to me by Raja herself, her new form is white with dark black stripes. She's worshiped as a goddess now by many tribes.

I even have runes tattooed into my body and large head piece to show my rank in high honor now. I laughed, I'm too big for my own good... Raja always said: 'Remember who you are, remember what you were so you may never return to the lost soul you once were.' She said that before I left her years and years ago after her mate was killed. She loved me as her own.

As for Snake, I do think he'd die for me, his loyalty and devotion to our friendship is unbreakable, through life or death, no matter even how far we have traveled away. I will always miss his kindness and good in heart. He treated me like I was his own family, protecting, caring and healing me when I needed it, I can't stop missing him, makes me sad to have had to leave those years ago just so I could finish my prophecy, my destiny.

I hope he has finished his as well, his destiny was much greater then mine, his led to wonderful and spectacular things, while mine led me to a destructive future with only more death. Even if he is a Yautja or 'Predator' as the humans call them by, he is my best friend.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of guns went off. I rushed to the sound, through the trees and such I found more then what I was looking for...

I could only stare, its beauty fascinated me. So very odd, so very amazing...

- - - - End POV

Knight slowly rose and stood on two legs, the female xenomorph that stood before him was different, she was a Alien Queen. She just stared at him and he was used to that, not many xenomorphs have ever seen a Knight Xenomorph before, many thought they were only a myth, much like Outsider. Knight could see that she was hurt and tired, might even say hungry. Knight reached around to his back and pulled off the fruit that was still attached and tossed it to her hoping that she will accept his gift. Her staring forced him to bow slightly in a manner not threatening but respectful for she was a Queen.

_"Please accept my gift, my name is Knight."_ Knight purred lightly.

Hitachi smiled.

_"Well, well, it is a knight."_ She happily took the fruit, Hitachi, or Knaknook as she herself wanted to be addressed by, was rather hungry. _"I am Hit- Knaknook, pleasure to meet you."_ Hitachi bowed as he did.

She took a bite out of the fruit. Tasted like it just ripened. She walked out from the trees and bushes. Truth was, she wasn't sure if Knight, as he introduced, was friend or foe so she was cautiously making my way to him, Knight was cautious as well but he knew how to defend himself from a Queen but Hitachi was different.

_"What could a knight, or any xeno for that matter, be doing out here, I wasn't aware that any came here but me?"_ She asked calmly, making it seem as if she was trying to firmly get her point across.  
The point was that she longed for an ally, but also for a friend, but the point she was sending him was different, she might of wanted an ally, but she didn't want a stray minion from Yiyu. But Yiyu was dead... How could there still be a stray?

Knight knew what she was getting at, he acted very politely, like he was an old friend. Usually old friends treat each other like the best thing, he treated her as she treated him.

Knight watched her intently, studying her every feature as she moved, his 'eyes' wondering over the things Hitachi had on her. This was Hitachi and he needed her help.

_"I have a request of your help Knaknook. Involving my Queen and a dear friend of yours."_

_"Your queen?"_ She hissed slightly.

A xenomorph always follows their queen, Knaknook wasn't real happy about the word 'queen', it sent shivers up her spine spikes.

_"An old friend of mine?"_ The hissing stopped and suddenly transferred into a soft and kind voice, one that anyone would be glad to hear, from a xenomorph two inches smaller then a queen. _"No one I know, know's a queen!"_ She said rather confused.

Knight smiled slightly, he didn't stand at his full height if he did he would be only half as tall as a full grown Queen. He knew Hitachi felt uneasy so he backed off a bit, but her voice was kind in a manner. He tries his best to be not that threatening so he would smile gently showing his sweet side.

_"Your friend is a friend of mine and my Queen's. He brought you to our temple years ago to show you were he made his promise, his promise to my Queen, the Triple-Breed, Outsider."_

The name hit Hitachi like a hunters spear to the head.

_"Outsider? Thee Outsider?! Must mean.."_ Hitachi thought for a moment. _"Snake-Eater!" _She said happily._ "Where? When?... Better yet.. How?" _She asked thrilled to know her friend was doing fine and that he has been reunited with another friend, one that Snake knows better then Hitachi, one Hitachi knows that Snake must be very, very happy to see.

Knight knew that this might come as a shock to Hitachi but his attention was drawn away, something was creeping up on them. He swayed his tail and slammed it to the ground causing the creatures to leap from their spots in fright. A small group of xenomorphs, he hissed loudly and they slowly backed off hissing and growling, one leapt toward him. Knight quickly grabs it and throws it to the ground pinning it with his tail and one of his feet, the others flee knowing this fight wouldn't end well. It struggled under Knight's mighty tail and strong foot. Knight looks back at Hitachi and grins slightly.

_"Yes, Snake-Eater. He has come this year for the Ritual only to be interrupted by escaping xenomorphs and hybrids thus my Queen was awakened from her sleep. But as she attacked the escapees a group of humans, who work for Weyland-Yutani, came and took them. Some kind of drug knocked them out, my Queen didn't leave without a fight killing many with her bare hands. I know you have never seen her but when you do you will feel her legend, I was created by her. Snake-Eater is who I got your scent from, he has changed only a little. A High Elder now, we must help them escape their prison and to do that they requested your help. I will lead the way for you, Knaknook."_

The xeno still under his tail hissed in anger at them, Hitachi looks at it then Knight. Hitachi stood an stared thinking about Snake-Eater.

_"Has he gotten himself in a tight spot again?" _She giggled.

Most impressed by Knight's swiftness in taking down a stray Hitachi quickly pushed herself into this 'quest' as it could be called.

_"Where would you have me go?" _She smirked, knowing that it is almost virtually impossible for Snake to go two years without some big new adventure, whenever she was around him, which she hasn't been for many, many years, he had something very new and very thrilling to do.

_"Well now, it's eighty miles East of here, I will lead the way. I know the facility and know how to get in."_

Knight grabs the xeno by the tail and neck and begins to walk East with Hitachi following. Hitachi wonders what possibly could be going wrong this time? Never the less, she follows Knight, hopefully in Hitachi's mind, to get to Snake. She really wants to be able to give him one of her signature bear hugs she did back in Africa outside of the Vi'Ti village all those years ago.

_'Oh won't he be surprised?'_, Hitachi smiled as she thinks.

Knight thought of Outsider and the others, what was Weyland-Yutani going to do with them? Before this all happened, years ago, the Weyland-Yutani president came to the temple with his head of the science departments. They spoke of cloning and creating new Triple-Breeds... Knight shook the thought off, he held the xeno close to his mouth and he took a bite out of it. It struggled even more as Knight continued to gorge himself on the small xeno. Hitachi was backing off from him a bit, Knight notices but after a few minutes he tossed the remains aside. As the acidic blood dripped from his mouth he wiped it off but savored the taste in his inner mouth.

_"Knaknook, how well do you know of the Weyland-Yutani company?"_ Knight purred.

Hitachi snared in disgust.

_"Weyland-Yutani? I have had the displeasure's of crossing them few times, what of those disgusting beasts?"_ Hitachi's past encounters with the Weyland-Yuntani corp. Or WYC were very unpleasant, fighting them was difficult with weapons specifically designed to kill her kind.

Knight knew of their twisted desires from his own encounters, they were all to well known even to most of the Alien kind.

_"They are the reason I came for your help, I fear that they will do something to my Queen and the others. Experiments, when they came to the temple, they lured xenos and hybrids out with a strange noise, waking my Queen in the process. I do not know why, we just have to get them out of there before this becomes a nightmare."_ Knight and Hitachi passed the dead workers, Knight stopped her from tripping over a leg. _"Watch your step."_

Hitachi was rather impressed by the work Knight went through just to reach her. She giggled, who would go through all this trouble to reach her? A rouge ex-queen xenomorph?

_"Quite the work you've done here Knight"_ She said, as more of a compliment._ "I am impressed... So.." _She thought about Weyland-Yutani, _"Weyland-Yutani? When did they arrive? And how much trouble is Outsid- I mean, your queen and Snake in?"_ Hitachi wondered why the Weyland-Yutani would come out at this time? Is there any special reason? Or is this for their entertainment?

_"Thank you. You may call her by her name, I just call her Queen. She is my mother after all, she was there when I burst through and there to help me feed till I was fully grown which was less than fifteen seconds."_ Knight smiles, he remembers it well, she was right there waiting for him. But was it really fifteen seconds? He believed it was fifteen seconds. _"WYC been around here in Mexico for a good while, a few years ago they came here at the same time Sky Flower returned. I killed most of them and they soon left, well a few escaped to see the light of day. They will not give till they have my Queen. Again, about two years ago, the leader of the company came, I heard him speak to others about getting their hands on my Queen and the idea of making more of her. If that happens who knows what will happen to the planet. Snake-Eater only came here to do the Ritual and to see you, he misses you and I know you missed him, you two are close allies. He was there when you needed someone, after your adventure in Africa he brought you over here to show you the temple, I saw you standing next to him anxious to enter the temple but he wouldn't let you for fears of being killed by the multiple traps inside. You've grown since then and become a lot stronger."_ Knight purred., he looked into the jungle, howler monkeys were eating fruit above them, the streams had tapir drinking from them. _"It might be dawn by the time we get there, we need to pick up the pace. Do you have enough strength to run? If not I can carry you."_

Hitachi nodded.

_"I might be cut up but I'm stronger then any normal xenomorph." _Hitachi smiled pridefully, then knocked herself out of it, pride only makes your ego grow. Lately Hitachi has had a problem with that... again, since Snake and Hitachi fought the Bad Bloods those years ago she's starting to show a bit of her old self, the ego-driven monster, she doesn't want to turn into that again.

Knight was right, she missed Snake so bad it hurt, but she never let her feelings get the best of her, she just guessed that Snake was more then any other friend to Hitachi, he was like family.

_"Let's go."_ Hitachi smiled.

As they began to run the sun disappeared behind grey clouds and it lightly began to rain, they arrived back at the facility in two hours. They slowly approached the fence they kept back from it and studied the place, cameras and spot lights, soldiers and workers walking here and there. Hitachi wonders how they are going to get in, better yet how did Knight get out?

Hitachi was struck hard, how _did _Knight get out if Outsider nor anyone else for that matter was helping him? She didn't bother herself much with the question for they had to find a way in, she really wanted to see Snake again.

That and if WYC get their dirty little human hands on Outsider their either dead and discover how to make another triple-breed, or they find out anyways and create another triple-breed, either way, if Outsider, Snake, Knight or Hitachi don't stop it, WYC get's what they want with or without casualties. It didn't matter too much to them.

_"Where.. better yet, how do we get in? I'm to large to sneak!" _She whispered to Knight.

Knight smirked at Hitachi and lead her to the far end of the fence hiding behind thick bushes and trees, sure enough a big army truck was coming.

_"I know that you are big and I know that these trucks are able to support large items. If you can get inside the back you'll be able to get in. Don't worry about it when it stops inside, the driver will get out and go inside the facility, no one will be around the truck also there are no cameras around there either. I'll be already inside waiting for you."_

As the truck stopped outside the facility, the driver was signing in. Knight pushed Hitachi forward and she climbed inside as the truck began to go inside, Knight watched and smiled.

Knight made sure that no one noticed, he then ran to the spot where they came from and leapt over the fence that was well over twenty-five feet. He landed quietly and looked around, he soon took off on all fours and climbed the building, from the roof he watched the truck pull in and stop where it was supposed to. He could see Hitachi peeking out then she climbed out, she looked up at him and smiled. Knight notices a guard coming, he knew Hitachi heard the guards steps but she was too big to hide so she readied herself to attack him, as he came around the corner the guard was about to yell only to have his head cut off by Knight. He grabs the body and head tossing them to the roof. He knew the rain would wash the blood away.

_"This way, quickly. They will suspect something is wrong when he doesn't report in."_

They quickly climbed to the roof, Knight looks through the guards pockets and finds a key card, he knew that it would come in handy somewhere. Hitachi nodded, Knight's handiwork was really impressive, more then most other of her kind she's worked with. Usually Yautja's rely on strength and stealth to grab it's prey. Apparently Knight relied on the skills he learned over the years with Outsider, he was good. Hitachi followed Knight's movements in almost complete unison. Ensuring that she did make it, not stumble over and give away their position.

Knight crept along the roof with Hitachi, avoiding the cameras and guards alike. If a guard got suspicious about a sound, Knight would throw a piece of fruit that were still on his back at something that would make a noise forcing the guard to investigate. Knight reached the vent that lead to Outsider's voice. He looked around to check that all was clear, the vent was big enough for them both to fit in if they were to crawl, but then the vent would become smaller and smaller, Hitachi wouldn't be able to fit then.

_"Knaknook, this vent leads inside. This is where I can communicate to her, let me get her attention."_

Knight hums a little note which fascinates Hitachi, as his hum echoed through the vent system it reached Outsider's ears as well as the other xenos and hybrids, they looked up at their vents. Outsider sat up and yawned, she knew that hum and she knew Knight was successful otherwise he wouldn't come back till he found Hitachi. She jumped up onto the bed and bounced off toward the vent, the others were sleeping but she knew Snake-Eater was still awake, she could hear his clicking.

_"Snake-Eater, Knight has returned!" Outsider clicked in joy._

Snake-Eater taps the wall with his fingers confirming what she said, Outsider smiles and connects her mind with Knight's.

'_Knight?'_

Knight smiles and looks at Hitachi.

_"She's awake now."_

He looks back at the vent.

'_Queen, I have returned with Hitachi. She now goes by Knaknook, is all well?'_

'_It's ok, I scared a few workers off. They seem very interested in me, but I fear that they might remove me from this cell soon.'_

Knight looks at Hitachi and smiles, she slowly sat on the roof next to Knight.

_"Speak to her, let her in your mind and speak to her."_

Hitachi nodded.

_'Just think right? How hard could that be?' _Hitachi smiled to herself. _'Outsider? I never thought I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting you, hopefully we may see each other in person very soon, for now, what would you have me do?' _Hitachi smiled warmly, she had wanted to know Outsider since Snake mentioned Outsider to her, '_I'm sure my size would give off our position if I came out or even moved to heavily unless you want a very loud escape I doubt I could help that much.' _Hitachi's head kept saying to her to keep still no matter what, make sure you don't move to much no matter what.

Outsider's secret depends on the actions of Knight and Hitachi at this moment.

'_A Queen like me, strong and smart. It's nice to meet you Hitachi, your size will help us greatly. We need your help to escape but now I have someone to talk to you, he has a few words to say.'_

Hitachi could feel how strong Outsider was just by her voice, Hitachi then felt a weird feeling in her head and the voice she heard was sweet, especially when he clicked...

'_Hitachi?'_

Hitachi's mind raced as well as her heart, an old friend she was praying on seeing.

_'Snakey!' _She practically shouted in her head.

'_Ouch... Hi Hitachi, how are you?' _Snake-Eater asked.

Hitachi smiled so widely it hurt the sides of her head, not really just she was so happy. Knight kept looking around hoping that no guard has found the body of the man he killed earlier.

_'I think the proper question is how are you? Being stuck in a dungeon, I mean?' _Hitachi smirked.

_'I'll be fine if you and the Knight could rescue us.'_ He said, real calm too.

_'I will, but first... really, how have you been doing?'_ She looked at Knight and smiled so happily, Knight nodded to her.

_'Besides for this, good.'_

She closed off her senses and listened to his voice.. or.. Thoughts.

_  
'I had taken on a quest to finish my legacy finally, now I am happy, but I am doing better now that I know I get to reunite with a friend.' _Hitachi hoped that she could even project her feelings him,_ 'I've missed you so much Snake.'_ She grinned.

_'So have I my friend, so have I.'_

Snake-Eater looked out of his cell at the young Unblooded in front of him, sleeping soundly but a fear crept into Snake-Eater...what if they can't escape, what if they take them away and do something very dishonorable.

'_No, must not think such things...' Snake-Eater thought to himself._

Outsider could feel Snake-Eater was upset, she reconnected her mind to Knight, she knew what he was holding in his one hand.

'_Knight, you found a key card. You'll need it to get inside the armory.'_

Knight looks at Hitachi a bit confused then he looked at the shack that contained the ammo on the other side of the base.

'_Inside you'll find a lot of explosives, the best way to escape is the element of surprise. They will think that another corporation is attacking or some rebels. I will help the others escape inside here, I noticed that the lock system on these cells are old fashioned. Pulling a leaver opens the doors, Hitachi will help you with the explosives, when you set the charges enter through the warehouse. I know that it's from there that...'_

Knight felt something was wrong, Outsider never stops unless something was very wrong. Hitachi notices that Knight was troubled so she tried to talk to Snake...

'_Snake?' _Hitachi wanted to ask Outsider or, mostly Snake of what she should do. _'Snake?' _She tried again, then she got worried. _'Snake?!' _She said but louder in her mind.

_'Yes?' _He replied.

_'Can you explain to me our situation? I haven't a clue of what's going on besides WYC wants to copy Outsider's genetics to make their own.' _When Hitachi doesn't know what's going on she really, really doesn't know, more then likely she is confused about all this.

_'I'm afraid not now, I am busy.' _

Hitachi just got a confused look.

_'What's dragging you away my friend?'_ She asked, still the same old Hitachi just, easily confused when it comes to a Knight Xeno appearing in the jungle asking you to come rescue a queen she's never met, an old friend but that ones fine and that she has to do it discreetly in one of the Weyland-Yutani Corp. facilities.

Yeah, she's confused.

_'Snake?'_

Hitachi began to think of what the possibilities were he's being hurt, she didn't like that, confused or not Hitachi, at her great size, had a rage that wasn't meant to be tested.

_'What's wrong?'_

If anyone was hurting Snake or Outsider, because Outsider is important to him as Snake is to Hitachi. She'd kill them, then eat them, then show that one's friends what the true meaning of 'pain' is.

Snake-Eater watched as the workers enter, he knew what they wanted so he tried to scare them off or try to kill them, alas they were out of his reach and would not run. Snake-Eater grabs the cell bars and try to pull them apart or tear the door down but the metal was too strong. They stop in front of Outsider's cell, Snake-Eater roars waking the others and they too try to scare or attack the humans.

"Hello, Outsider." Said the tall dark skinned man.

Outsider looked at them, one aims some kind of gun at her. Outsider knew that this wasn't good at all, she ran up to the one holding the gun grabbing the gun and him by the throat. She pushed him back cutting his neck with her claws and pulled the gun into her cell. They helped the man up and look at her and the gun, she tossed it under her bed taunting them to try and get it.

"Shit, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Open the cell." As the cell opened five men enter it will cattle prods and a pair of handcuffs for the arms and feet.

Outsider knew that Knight was worried but she had to defend herself from them, as they closed in she was forced to one of the corners, Zombie pounds on his cell and so do the others trying to break out and help her.

"Shut up! You're friend will be okay. Hurry up boys and get her!" The dark skinned man ordered.

As they closed in Outsider attacks, she grabbed one man by the hand snapping it backwards causing him to drop the cattle prod, she then used him to do an air kick, kicking two men away breaking their noses and hurting their necks. She pushes the one she is holding at the others as she escaped from the cell, she runs toward the leavers for the cells only to have something grab her by the neck and picked her off the floor.

"_What the hell?!" Outsider hissed loudly in the Alien language._

"Good, you caught her." The dark skinned man said with a laugh.

Outsider didn't understand what was going on so she kicked at the thing holding her up it moved slightly and showed itself by shutting off its cloaking device. Outsider struggled even more now, it was some kind of Predalien, it didn't have a tail and stood like a Predator. Far bigger and far stronger than the ones she has ever encountered, this one was even smarter.

"Well done Bur, she was just about to leave us. Oh, Outsider this is Bur, a fellow Triple-Breed, but we need human looks in order to be successful. Bur is our only success but he has one human feature, his eyes, but he needs more human in him. You understand right? We need you to created Triple-Breeds with human looks since you are the first of all Triple-Breeds."

Outsider struggles even more, she knew this scent was familiar. She kicks him in the gut causing him to hunch down only a little, she then squeezes Bur's hand that was on her neck, it cracks but he still wouldn't let go, she then digs her claws into his flesh making him bleed. Outsider still couldn't believe her eyes, a male Triple-Breed. His looks are mostly of that of a Predalien... but his eyes were so human, baby blue.

Snake-Eater could only see a little, Bur looked at him and growls, Snake-Eater does the same. The dark skinned man looks at Snake-Eater and Bur.

"Don't worry Bur, will get to fight him soon. Now, take Outsider to the next room."

"Yes, sir." Bur said in perfect human tongue.

Zombie looks at Snake-Eater as the workers and Bur left the room. Unknown to them all, Bali was watching through a window in the sliding doors at the far end. He quickly looks around and walks away.

"So that's what their doing, our intelligence was right for once."


	4. Short Freedom

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider struggled to get lose, but Bur would not let go. She was able to move her neck just enough to bite him which made him yell and he had to let her go for her bite was wicked. Outsider then kicked Bur in the gut then swept his feet out from under him, a worker grabs her from behind. A foolish mistake, she elbowed him snapping his neck by force alone, another worker grabbed her from the front and pushed her against the wall.

Outsider jabs her fingers into his eyes, popping them both and drove her claws deep into his brain. Someone grabbed a cattle prod and zapped her on the neck, she dropped and at the same time kicked out the guy's knee caps. The dark skinned man places his hands on his hips and shakes his head.

"You guys are useless."

Outsider staggers to her feet, that shock left her partly numb. She held her head for a second and punches the worker that shocked her in the mouth shattering a few of his teeth. He moans and moves away quickly as blood comes out his mouth. Outsider looks at Bur who was slowly getting up, he didn't mind taking it slow he was enjoying her killing spree. Outsider bolts down the hallway, through a few automatic doors and she quickly slides under a closing door.

She stood up and dusted herself off, she fixed her shorts and tightens her greaves, she looks around the room she had entered. What she sees catches her by surprise and she took a few steps back.

"Oh man..."

She walked up to the tube and looks at the creature, completely disfigured and gross looking, there were more in this strange room. She looked at each one, she knew that these up be the experiments they've been working on, but her pursuers were coming quickly she could smell them coming so she had to look around quickly.

She looks around the room and spies a vent just the right size for her. She ran over to it, drops to the ground takes off the vent mesh, she crawled inside placing the vent mesh back on and crawled through the dirty vent.

'_Ugh, dust and dirt. I better not sneeze!' Outsider warned herself._

Bur and the other workers enter the room, Bur could smell Outsider was in here and he hissed lightly. As they looked around the room Bur would stop every now and then to smell the air.

"Where is she? Bur, she did come in this room right?"

"Yes, her scent has grown weaker. I might have lost it." Bur hissed.

"Back to the monitor station, we might locate her there."

- - - - - -

Outsider crawled and looked out each vent mesh she found, she finally found one that looked safe, looking out the vent the hallway was different from the other ones and the coast was clear. She kicked the vent opened and crawled out landing on the ground silently. She had to find her way back to the others and find Knight again. She walks to the right corner of the hallway she was in to see a camera in the next hall, it was looking down the hall facing her.

Bali went around the other corner to see Outsider standing at the far corner, he gasps. Outsider quickly turns, she ran to him and tackles him against the wall making his yelp. There was another camera, she quickly pushed him back into her hallway and forced him against the wall where he squirmed in terror. Bali figured this to be the end of him but she left him go, he fell to the floor hard hurting his ass.

"I told you I'll see you around." Outsider said smiling at him.

He looks up at her, she was smiling at him kindly. He slowly stood up rubbing his ass afraid of being here alone with Outsider.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, what are you doing?" Bali asked backing off a little.

"Escaping, what else?"

Outsider checked the halls again, Bali couldn't even believe that she escaped Bur.

"Where are you going to go? You can't escape this place, they will put it in lock down till they catch you."

Outsider looks at him and grins.

"You just call your friends to attack this place, Sargent."

Bali looks at her confused and curious.

"How did you know?"

She smiles at him again and points at his head.

"Over the years I developed the ability to read ones thoughts, it's a gift. You just call your buddies to come and help."

Outsider could smell them coming, down both halls. She hissed lightly to herself and licks her fangs.

"Go to the armory and wait there, hum this tune." Outsider hums it and Bali has no clue why he must remember it. "Remember it, when your standing there hum it, my friends will be there and they will not attack you if you hum that tune. Got it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Outsider leans against the wall and looks at him, she felt at ease talking to him.

"I know that you will help me as I will help you."

Just then Bur came around the corner growling loudly, he was accompanied with guards and a few soldiers.

"Bali, get away from her, she will kill you." Bur warned.

Bali backed off as ordered in fact he ran away, hearing the guards, Bur and the soldiers moan and scream in pain. But the sound of electricity made him run faster till he reached outside, he knew that the electricity was high enough to paralyze Outsider, they made them that way.

'_How could I just leave her? She is going to be tested and I left her to the wolves. I hate this job.' Bali thought to himself as he ran outside._

- - - - - -

Bur dragged Outsider by her arm, she was cuffed and a bit numb from the electricity. She would struggle only a little trying to get feeling back into her body, she would hiss and growl at them every time they spoke. They enter a massive room, in the center of the room was a glass room with a table in the center of it. Bur entered the glass room and he tossed her to the ground, he then chains her to the floor as a few workers came in wearing sanitary suits. Bur exits this small room and some kind of mist is pumped in. Outsider pulled at the chains and pushed her hands outward but they would not break. After the mist lingered for a few seconds it was pumped out and the workers begin to remove Outsider's clothes which she fought back violently biting and ripping their suits. She hissed loudly like an Alien Queen, they were finally able to strip her all the way down to her bare skin only to find that her privates were covered by her own xenomorph armor like skin.

"Interesting."

"I was hoping for a more interesting site."

Outsider hissed and growled at the workers that were in this small room, they took the clothes and left. Soon they begin to pump in water, it showers inside startling Outsider. She looks up at the water letting it hit her face.

"Yes, a nice shower for Outsider. Should we try it really hot or really cold?"

"Leave her be." Said a gruff voice from behind.

They look at Bur who was standing behind them watching.

"Why are you still here?"

"Making sure you idiots don't over do it and kill her."

Outsider moved around as the warm water hit her skin, it's been ages since she last felt warm water on her cold skin. She opens her mouth to drink some of the water, she then rubs her forearms together and her legs too. She laid down and left the water hit her, the droplets hitting her in perfect rhythm reminding her of the waves from the ocean, but that was short lived. She quickly sat back up and pulled her hands, slowly her hands slipped through, she pulled at her feet. The cuffs were very tight on them, she pulls at the cuffs and was able to slip her left foot out.

"Amazing how quick she is."

"Yes, are we almost done cleaning her?"

"Almost, she'll need to be air dried and sedated for the operation."

Outsider hated being watched let alone be trapped in a small room with water pouring on her plus being stripped of her clothes. But she always has her own xeno skin to be thankful for. She pulled and pulled but her right foot would not come out, as if it was being forced to stay in the clamp. She tries to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

'_Curse these chains!' Outsider hissed._

Bur laughed silently at how Outsider would not give, he knew it'll just be a few minutes now that they will begin to clone her. The way she moved in that little room sent strange signals into his head, desire.

"How much longer till we vent the room?"

"Not to long now, we're testing her skin. It's amazing how she looks, it seems she can change her skin. Fascinating!"

They write down their finds on Outsider's skin while Bur watches on in his own way. She was different to him and very attractive. Bur grunts and leaves the room, the halls cold and lifeless, everyone wanted to see Outsider. He has been in this facility for over fifty years now and yet this is the first time he has felt lonely. His fellow brothers and sisters died while being grown in petri dishes and in test tubes, when he heard that there was another Triple-Breed he was thrilled. They told him that she is the first and strongest one, Bur witnessed that first hand, his body still aches from her blows. He might even have a few broken ribs, Bur just ignored the pain, but seeing her in that small room, he felt strange watching her which caused his body to ache.

He swiped the key-card and enter the 'dungeon' room, he prefers to call it that instead of 'holding area' or 'holding cells'. As he walked by the xenos and hybrids they hiss and growl at him. Zombie looks at Snake-Eater giving signal that Bur was coming, Bur looked at Zombie then Snake-Eater, he stood in front of Snake-Eater's cell.

_"I know your language puny Yautja." Bur clicked._

_"Where is Outsider?" Snake-Eater growled. _

_"Safe for now, sadly she will be put to sleep real soon. They won't kill her just yet."_

Snake-Eater growls in anger and punches the wall, how could he live knowing that WYC was going to kill Outsider later.

_"No need to be upset, you'll be left out of this cell soon. But it won't be a pretty one, you and your little friends will be tested to and possible impregnated with Outsider's own children as well as mine. Their birth from your chests will be a beautiful sight. Mother calls, enjoy the remaining hours of your short life." Bur chuckled._

Bur slowly walked out of the room laughing to himself, the young Unblooded look at their Elder.

_"Elder! What are we going to do? It's a dishonor to die in a cell without a fight!"_

_"I know, but there is little we can do, these cells were made for our kind. Our only hope now lies in the hands of Knight and Hitachi."_

Just then they could hear a faint but aggressive growl echoing through the vents.

_"A hard-meat queen, here?!" Growled Zombie._

- - - - - -

Bali ran to the armory as fast as he could through the pouring rain, he was soak to the bone and the armory roof provided little shelter in this season of rain. He pulled out his radio and cleared his throat.

"This Bali, just doing my routine checks."

_"Roger that, keep and eye out for anything suspicious."_ Said a voice on the other end.

"Yes, sir!"

Bali changes the channel on the radio, he quickly looks around and presses the button.

"This is Watcher, come in Fox Ear."

A female voice was on the other end.

_"This is Fox Ear, what's happening out there Watcher?"_

"They have Outsider, repeat Outsider. They are doing experiments to Outsider, over."

_"Roger that, set up beacon for coming raid, over."_

"Roger that Fox Ear, beacon will be set, over."

Bali puts up the radio and shook his hair, he could hear something but shrugged it off thinking it was just the wind. He pulled out a small metal tube, pushes the tip and dropped it into the drain near him. He looked at the pouring rain, lighting flashed which caused him to jump.

'_I hate lighting, if one where to hit the facility the power would go out, and maybe they'll halt their experiment. Or if I blow their generator and cut their power supply from the city then this place will be a lot easier to raid. Outsider... she wanted me to...' Bali thought._

"What was I supposed to do? Hum?"

Bali begins to hum, he looked around shaking his clothes to try and get dry.

'_Who am I supposed to meet anyway?' Bali wondered._

He continues to hum till he heard something above him, something scraping. He turned around and looked up. Lighting flashed giving Knight away, he hissed at Bali. Bali backs up getting ready to scream only to have something grab him from behind, covering his mouth. His eyes widen when he saw the hand the was covering his mouth.

"Shh, no screaming. You'll blow our cover." The thing said in perfect human tongue.


	5. Sneaking In, How Hard Can It Be?

_Obsidian Mystery_

Knight and Hitachi were able to sneak across the facility unseen, when Knight came across a camera he would spit his blood at it destroying it, he knew that they would come and repair the camera in a few hours blaming the lighting for it.

As they approached the armory a young man was running to it, they listen in to his conversations over the radio but when he began to hum, Knight knew that Outsider sent him. As protective as Knight was, he sent Hitachi to sneak up on this man while Knight did his own thing, distracting the man.

When Bali saw Knight, Hitachi grabbed him telling him not to scream.

- - - - - Hitachi POV

I'm not sure exactly how Knight planned on freeing Outsider and Snake, especially with her, Hitachi knew that at this moment she was to grab a man and tell him not to scream. Which she did.

Knowing any other xeno would make it easier because they are very predictable. But Knight wasn't like any other xeno, he'd take this stealthy and quietly. Which was out of the ordinary.

I haven't had to sneak around since she first met Gryph while I was running from the other part of my clan. From then on I never had to '_sneak' _anywhere, I was too big, too noticeable to hide around corners or in shafts since I was real young.

What Knight was doing was a mix of brilliance and a ballet to me, a beautiful but deadly performance. I liked it. Knight was smart with where to go and what to do, to me, I had no problem following it because this is the stuff I've wanted to do for years. Knight's talent was causing me to go speechless, I was so interested in his form and motion, I have to ask someday if I get the chance, how he does it?

- - - - - End POV

Knight looked around again, he motioned Hitachi to the rear of the building where she held Bali, Knight jumped down and looks at Bali, Knight could tell that Bali wanted to piss himself. Knight cleared his throat and spoke in the human language that Outsider taught him.

"Outsider sent you, if you scream, pain will surely follow. Now speak your peace."

Hitachi left Bali go, he was terrified and nearly wetted himself. Two xenos, a Queen and a... he had no clue what Knight was, he was speachless for a few seconds.

"Umm... holy cow, y-y-y-you c-c-c-can talk. Ah... yes, s-s-s-she sent me. She escaped from Bur but sadly was caught again."

Knight looked at Hitachi who shrugged, he then smelled the air to make sure no one was near. He looked back at Bali.

"Who is this Bur?"

Bali is scared now, if he told who knows what they would do.

"He's a fifty years old experiment. He's umm... a male Triple-Breed."

This shocks both Knight and Hitachi, Knight swayed his tail in anger.

"Did they harm her?" Knight growled.

"Yes, but she killed most of them and injured some too."

Knight takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, he needed to stay calm. Hitachi looks at Knight worried and scared, she had no clue how deadly Knight was but as long as he calmed himself she felt safe so she asks Bali a few questions...

- - - - - Hitachi POV

Sadly my mind wondered, when Knight looked at me I shrugged, I heard '_male Triple-Breed' _which got me going, scared I mean, but I waited.

Knight got mad then calmed down quickly, I didn't have questions really maybe one but I think it's fairly obvious.

I wanted to see Snake. Aw hell's, I'd die to see Snake, not just hear him see with my own heat senses.

_'Snake when I find you I'm giving you a big hug then your going to apologize to me and buy me a new bottom half robe.' _I thought to myself of course.

My bottom half safari green robe or.. skirt I guess you could call it. Was torn and now was dirty, also was stained. He's going to either buy me a new one or make me a new one.

"Was there a Yautja, I mean, a dark green colored Yautja with red markings with her?" I asked. I'm not sure how he'd answer.

I hoped he was and wasn't, I'm not sure, if he was Outsider would protect him as much as he'd protect her. But if he wasn't he might have still been safe within the cell place. I hope.

- - - - - End POV

Bali is still scared, she was actually talking in his language as was Knight! This is just remarkable, WYC is trying to make xenos talk but this is way different.

"Um... you mean the Elder? Yes, he's okay. Bur threatened him, but all I know is that they'll be using the Elder and his comrades in part of their experiments and that they will be impregnated with..." Bali spoke to much, his words hit Hitachi like a train in a tornado. "Please don't be mad at me! I'm trying to stop this, the raid will be coming soon and I need to turn off the power to the facility, just don't kill me. I'm begging you both!"

Knight chuckled which caused Bali to shake even more in the cool rain, Knight has never met a human begging for his life from a xenomorph.

"Killing you is out of the question young one. We're here to help them too." Knight said reassuringly.

He looked around again, he heard something, something like a loud shriek.

"_Hitachi, did you hear that?"_ Knight asked in the xenomorph language.

- - - - - - Hitachi POV

"_I think so..."_ Hitachi wasn't sure.

I was so scared for Snake, their using him for an experiment? Oh dear Mother... I would go find him, rescue him, get him out and to safety, if I had to get hurt or worse, I don't give a damn. Snake's my only friend around here anymore. Rajah's gone, lost somewhere, any from me, Maril died years ago, of course, humans can only live so long. Gryph is still alive but he's an Elder too now, I don't want to bother him or his clan.

I really want to help, but I still didn't know what to do, I hated having things to question, especially in situations such as this.

I wanted Outsider out, Snake out, Knight out and anyone with them out. Just so I could relax from a long journey.

_"Knight, I want to get to Snake and Outsider. Now, please."_ I asked, I wanted him to lead me to them, my senses are dying out for I am older now, I am a queen now myself, so I have lost my enhanced senses.

- - - - - End POV

Knight knew Hitachi wanted to go and get them but they had to think of their chances. If spotted now, the Marines and soldiers will warn others and put the facility in lock down at the same time will be shooting at them.

"Bali, can we trust you to place some explosives at the generator and other parts of the facility?" Knight asked.

"Sure I can but I don't have the level two key-card."

"I do."

Knight hands the card over and looks at Hitachi, he pats on of her four arms.

"_Hitachi can you help him? I need to plan for a few minutes. I've been studying this place and might know how we can get them out."_ Knight asked and said in the xeno language.

Knight looks out at the rain.

'_I swear I heard another queen here.' Knight thought to himself._

"Bali, when will your friends be here?" Knight asked.

"I think in a few minutes."

"Good."

Knight walked to the sewer entrance as Hitachi and Bali gathered explosives from the armory. Knight studied the hole and closed off his senses, he could see the system and where it's connected at.

'_Queen...'_

'_Knight...'_

Knight opened his senses and looked around, Bali and Hitachi were already at the generator. They set the timer for one hour thirty minutes. That should take their back up power but they need to destroy the transformer. Knight will take care of that, Hitachi came back with Bali.

"That's taken care of. What now?" Bali asked shaking the rain off only to have more get on him.

"Stay here and watch Hitachi, I'll be right back."

Before Hitachi or Bali could say another word, Knight disappeared in the rain.

"Well, I guess I have to get you in." Bali said looking up at Hitachi, her great size scared him from the stories he heard about queens. "By your size, I'm guessing you're a queen and the only place you can go in at is the docking area or the sewer system. Tell you one thing, I'm glad I don't work down there, to many workers go missing down there." Bali said with a light smile, he still can't trust her.

Hitachi was more worried about Snake-Eater but she figured Snake-Eater will put up a fight before they ever get their dirty hands on him!

- - - - - -Hitachi POV

"Sewer? Eww!" I shivered. "Docking area? Is there anyone over there... wait, no, I should go down through the sewers, the docking area is to risky, could be camera's or some kind of security system, I don't want to ruin this, lead me to it... please." I said.

As much as I hated those smelly sewers and how long I have tried to become a civilized individual, I guess I have to do this.

Oh Mother! This will smell like Q'uiu's lair when he leaves his kills or dead food out. Actually, this will smell even worse...

Well, he was leading me to it, as quiet and slowly to not alarm anyone. Fast isn't a good thing for now, only slow and steady will work, if I move too fast I begin stomping and making loud banging sounds whenever I run or walk very fast. Vibrations would alarm many, many people. Again, for all that already know, that is the worse possible thing I could do right now.

I hope Snake isn't hurt... well, probably got a few bruises but I hope not to bad. If these WYC could take down Outsider, a Triple-Breed, only dearest Mother would know what they could do to a High Elder Yautja. Even if he is one great fighter, I bet Outsider is much tougher, how he explained it, she's like a goddess, powerful yet calm. Know's her enemy, know's her way. She sounds great to me, from what I have heard, to my senses, she is a goddess.

- - - - End POV

"Well this is it." Bali said activating the opener, the opening to the sewer opening got wider and wider till it was big enough for Hitachi to fit, he then programs it to close part way so Knight could get in but also to leave it look like one of the repair men went down there. "Don't worry, it's not that bad down here but a few rats. They send robots down there to clean but even they don't come back. I don't know where your friend ran off to but I do know that he'll be back. Take this key-card, there will be doors that will be needing unlocking, I'll be waiting for the others, I'll also check on your elder friend too. Take this too, my radio will keep us in touch. I'll update you if something changes and when I find your friend. Stay safe and be alert there are a lot of experimentations going on here so you'll never know what you'll find. Oh, another thing, there are no cameras down there, just robot's. Later, Queen."

Bali ran off, he best leave all that info for Hitachi and head back to get another radio, lighting and thunder made him run faster. Hitachi felt a bit wired ...

- - - - - Hitachi POV:

I was rather worried about impressions when I got to see Snake again but... Oh well, according to this, I'm going to smell so bad Snake's going to get a hose and wash me off himself. I hate bad smells, drives what's left of my senses wild.

I climbed down the sewer, remembering what human said. '_Queen' _I like that, I really, really like that. I smacked the top of my head, "No! Think not such thoughts! They only lead to the beginning!" I demanded to myself to not think about becoming a queen and ruling others like my Mother did.

_"So... let's see... left."_ I climbed down talking to myself aloud.

Already the smells were getting to me, a robot buzzed by but thankfully didn't see me, I just stuck my tail through it and moved on, this would drive me to insanity if I don't get out of this rotten sewer. Mother! It smells bad!

- - - - End POV

Knight found the main transformer and waited for the lighting, as soon as it flashed he tore the transformer and the power lines down, giving him quite a shock! He jumped down and lost his balance, he coughed a few times before standing hissing loudly in pain. He quickly looked around as sparks fell around him. He quickly ducks into the shadows knowing that a guard would look this way.

'_So that's what it's like being zapped. I hope Queen is okay...' Knight thought to himself._

Knight limped and sneaked across the facility to the sewer entrance, Bali and Hitachi's sent lead him to it, he hurt so badly it was causing him to tense his hands. He shook them hoping the numbness would go away. He looks down the dark hole, the smell was strong and sick, he got used to it fast and jumped down into the sewer landing on top of a robot, again he was zapped. He held in his moan and climbed off, so many zaps and so much pain. He looked around the sewer, which way? The lights in the sewer flicker, he slowly made his way through the sewer and soon spotted Hitachi, she was complaining about the smell and gunk.

Knight heard something, he looked above Hitachi to see a gun cipher coming down a shaft. He knew that these gun cipher's carry cameras on them but it's only for the computer to see, plus it had a gun installed on it making it worst for Knight and Hitachi. The gun cipher turns and spots Hitachi, Knight ran and leapt to it. It fires hurting Knight and scaring Hitachi, Knight took the hit and fell off as the gun tries to locate him.

- - - - - Hitachi POV

I was worried that damn machine was going to hurt Knight even more, granted I just met him, but he seemed to have a good heart. I wanted to help so badly it drove me past my common senses, heat vision just looked for every last person who would threaten him or Outsider, I'm sure I don't have to mention Snake, I think by now some random xeno on the other side on the world knows I'd die for him now.

_"Are you okay?!"_ I yelled at him as I ran up to him, as silent as possible.

I looked up at the cursed machine, the camera on it was looking around. I growled, nothing, not even the best Yautja hunter in the galaxy could stop me from reaching Snake before I die. I leapt at it, grabbing onto it, I stabbed my tail through it at least ten times before it fell and I landed on the ground harshly. My spine spikes dug themselves into the ground causing my back to bend forwards, I'm not built to bend like that.

Hurt like hell.

But I did it, I'm alive, Knight's alive and I'm going to get to see Snake.

- - - - - - End POV

"_Ugh, didn't expect that to happen. Sorry."_ Knight hissed gently.

Knight slowly stood up and he supports Hitachi till she could get herself comfy. He shook his head and looked at his bleeding gut, his blood seeped from it and it hurt like hell. He grabs some slug that caked the sewer wall and rubs it on the wound screaming and hissing in his mind. To Hitachi this was gross, he smiles up at her kindly.

"_I have thick armor but those bullets were armor piercing rounds."_

Knight took a few steps and stops, he was still numb from the zaps he took and it left a scar on his back. He smelled the air and looked to the left, he sensed something, he rubs his wound.

"_Wait here Hitachi, I'll check what's up ahead you rest your back. If I find anything that's connected to Snake-Eater I will holler for you. Now rest up."_

He took off down the sewer and Hitachi rested. The radio she was carrying came on startling her for a second, this was bad timing.

"_Hey, you there?" Bali asked._

- - - - - Hitachi POV

I looked down to the radio. I cleared my throat to try one trick I've been working on.

"Yeah, right here." I said into the radio, making the voice of a male human, Rajah had taught me a few things about radio's and how to fool the person on the other end.

I waited a few minutes for a response.

That robot was pretty tough, shot Knight down, but he got back up, in a very strange way with some bugs. Gross in my mind, but necessary... I guess. This place was either really long or really big, narrow or wide, not sure, place is like a maze to me, amazed Knight knows his way around.

It just seems there's more obstacles the farther we go. Vents, armed humans, robots, sewers. Which still sent a shiver of disgust through me.

I was hoping this human on the other end was going to answer soon, I'm not sure if he'll help us like Bali or he'll try to kill us like the robot.

- - - - - - End POV

"_Yes, sir! This is Bali, doing my routine check on the Yautja. Sir, the Elder is doing fine as are the others. No harm has come to them."_

Hitachi could hear xeno's and hybrid's in the background hissing and growling along with Yautja's clicking.

"_Sir, how things on your end?" _

Hitachi could hear something else in the background.

"_Who are you talking to Bali?" Said a gruff voice._

"_Oh! Um, Bur, ah, hi. Just filling in um... Josh. He wants to know how the Yautja are doing."_

"_They are none of your concern Bali nor Josh's. Get back to feeding them."_

"_Sir, where is Outsider?"_

"_Safe, their cleaning her up right now. That's all you need to know."_

"_Sir! Sorry Josh, I got to get back to work. I'll talk to A.S.A.P."_

Hitachi heard Bali say Bur before...

- - - - - - Hitachi POV

Bur... Bur, who is Bur?

I looked around, seeing no one else I figured it was alright to talk to myself, it helps me figure things out sometimes.

_"Great, you talked into a machine where the other humans could hear you... how embarrassing.."_ I looked around again, my nervous and paranoid self kicked in. _"Who is Bur? That name reminds me of someone Bali said... oh what was it..?" _Soon, like a spark in my head, I remembered Bali said Bur threatened Snake. _"How many humans, Bad Bloods or rogues do I have to go through to tell Snake to stop getting into trouble!?" _I said to myself angrily. _"Oh, he's mine." _I growled looking around again.

If I could find a robot I could follow it out I think... I could only hope nothing too bad has happened to them. Outsider seems like a capable woman, Snake is a very capable hunter. They can handle themselves, right? Apparently, on Snake's part, wrong. Outsider can, Snake can't.

Oh, I don't care how long it's been I'm going to screech at him so loud it'll be like throwing him to another planet. Trouble maker is what he should've been called. But he's my trouble maker, my friend.

_"Bur is mine, they can have anyone else, but no one threatens my friends, they don't even get to lay a hand on them."_ I pounded my fist against my other fist. _"Time to put this great size to work."_

- - - - - - End POV

Knight could still hear Hitachi, he chuckles to himself.

'_She does talk very loud.' Knight thought._

He looked around the new part of the sewer he entered, more robots were cleaning and three gun ciphers. Knight growls in anger as his gut ached again.

'_These humans are well prepared for xenos, but why?'_

Just then he saw a small xeno appear at the far end of the new sewer part, the gun ciphers saw it a shot it down, it shrieked out as it died.

'_So, there seems to be a nest down here. No wonder no one returns.'_

Knight watched the gun ciphers, they patrolled the area well before going up into the vent or drainage system or shaft, Knight wasn't sure. He could feel Outsider was near, he could feel her heartbeat. The robots rolled past him to the next area to clean which gave him the chance to scout further but he had to get Hitachi or she'll get lost and end up dead like that xeno.

Knight turned around and headed back to Hitachi only to be tackled by a Great Warrior Xenomorph.

'_Crap!' Knight hissed._

Knight was caught by surprised, this xeno was almost as tall as him. He was able to throw it off and leapt backwards into the murky water. He hissed angrily at the G.W.X. Why didn't he smell it? It hissed and growled loudly, enough that Hitachi heard it. Knight hissed and growled back as loudly as the G.W.X.

Knight and the G.W.X. circled each other in the cold murky water, G.W.X. charges at Knight. Knight leapt out of the way and grabs G.W.X. by the tail. He roars as he threw it against the wall, it slid down into the water. It stood up and shrieked out.

More appear out of the water and the connectors, eleven at least. They surround Knight, hissing and growling at him. Knight swipes at the ones that got close trying to scare them back, only a few leapt back.

'_Oh great. More of these warriors, why didn't I smell them? Wait a minute.'_

Knight just noticed that these xenos had strong human smell on them as well as xeno. Their bodies were built a bit different.

'_Should of known, they were altered. Looks like they were trying to create Knight Xenomorphs. They're about as strong as me, I will need help.'_

Knight dodges them when they leapt toward him and smacked them away with his tail injuring a few. Mostly cutting off a leg or arm or even their tails.

"_Knaknook!"_ Knight roared.

His voice echoed through out the sewer to Hitachi, she could tell by his voice he needed help. She came running down the sewer scaring the G.W.X.'s away from Knight but they did not flee completely, they surround them again.

- - - - - - Hitachi POV

_"Knight!"_ I shouted rushing up to him. _"What in Mother's name?!"_ I questioned looking upon the other xeno's.

One pounced at me along with another, one landed right on my back and the other on my side. One immediately bit into my side, I screeched out in pain and I swiped the beast back. No damage to it though, which worried me. Knight took on different ones while I fought off the two that seemed bent on eating me away.

_"Away beasts!" _I hissed.

I lashed my tail at one but it dodged it and lunged itself to my head, digging its claws into my crown, the large bone on the back of my head, and bit the end of it. Which caused much pain on my part. Again I attacked, to my knowledge these were just normal xenomorph's with very good reflexes, but I was wrong. Even Knight had a problem with contacting his tail with the body of the other xeno.

I had a tougher time trying to swipe them fast. I was large and strong, not small and quick.

- - - - - - - End POV

Knight was getting agitated with these mimic xenos, he grabbed one by the tail and swung it around it a circle hitting the others and he left it lose, he learned this from Outsider and he knew that others of his kind would never do what he does which makes him unique. It crashed in the new sewer part, he watched it stand only to be shot down by a gun cipher.

'_Oh no!'_

Knight looked up at Hitachi to see that one xeno that would not fall off, Knight wrapped his tail around three xenos and threw them in the direction of the gun ciphers, he quickly climbed up the wall and leapt toward the one on Hitachi. He and the xeno crashed to the ground spraying water all over the place and on Hitachi, Knight thrusts his tail into the xeno and ripped off its tail, he uses the xeno like a shield.

"_Knaknook, take cover on the other side of the connector and get out of the water. Hurry!"_

Hitachi looked at it, it was half deep with smelly slimly water, she hated the idea but she did as she was told. Knight leapt over the other xenos and used the one on his tail to lure the gun ciphers. As they begin to shoot at him and the xeno on his tail, he threw the dead xeno at the gun ciphers and leapt to it landing on top. Three more gun ciphers appeared and aim at Knight, he hissed loudly at them.

Hitachi could hear roars and growls very loud on this side of the connector but what she saw next frightened her. The water lights up as electricity flowed through, then everything fell silent and the water became steady with no signs of electricity as if it died off. She inched her way to the edge and looked into the water, Knight suddenly bursts out of the water and lands beside her. He shakes the water and slim off and sits on the ground letting Hitachi look at him.

- - - - - - - Hitachi POV

_'Knight!"_ I said, yes I have only known him for a moment, but I liked him. I lightly and briefly hugged him. _"Scared the hell out of me!" _I said, looking all over him for injuries or cuts._ "What happened?" _I asked as Knight simply sighed.

I smirked, _"Why were those Xenomorph's stronger? Usually at my height and strength I'd have no problem with fighting them off, those ones were bigger and different" _I said, continuing my unnecessary worry for him, I sat next him. _"I thought that blast might've killed you..."_ I said, then I would become very worried.

- - - - - End POV

"_Well, they're..."_

Knight still couldn't believe it either, they were as strong as him. He looked up at Hitachi and grinned slightly and stood up.

"_... they're knights. Altered ones, it seems that WYC has a xeno nest here and are experimenting to created a xeno like me. I knew that the only way to kill them all was to electrocute them, it worked as planned. Being killed is not part of my plan."_ He said with a laugh, he points down the sewer Hitachi looks. _"This part of the sewer will lead us close to where they are holding Snake-Eater and the others."_

Pain hit Knight like a knife to the spine, he taps his tail on the ground. Hitachi could tell that Knight was in pain but from what, Knight was holding his right arm.

"_Damn that Bur! He must of done something to Queen. We feel each others pain, Bur is doing something to her, causing her arm to hurt like hell. Damn!"_

The pain soon passed and Knight relaxed.

'_Knight...'_

'_Queen, are you okay?'_

'_No, Bur just did something to my arm. I can't move it anymore, they knocked me out with some kind of gas. I'm strapped to a table, Bur is the one who did this. Oh, hell...'_

'_Queen? Queen!'_

"_Damn it!"_ Knight hissed.

Knight leapt to the wall and climbed to a drainage vent and looked down it. To small for him, Hitachi is wondering what the hell is wrong with him, Knight looks at her.

"_They are doing something to her! I know she is close but this drain is too small, we have to get the others and find Queen before it's too late!"_

Knight leapt to the ground and they both made their way further into the sewer till Knight stopped Hitachi again, he smells the air and hissed. The sound of electricity played in the sewer, Knight pushes Hitachi against the sewer wall just as a ball of electricity went fling by, Knight looks up the ramp leading up to the facility.

"You missed them!" Yelled a Marine.

"Shut up, they're trying to get inside the facility!" Yelled another.

"Fuck, there's a Queen down there! Bring out the big guns!"

Knight growled at the Marines, WYC obviously employed them to terminate the xeno problem. Hitachi and Knight hear gas canisters being rolled down toward them.

"Fire in the hole!"

- - - - - Hitachi POV

I was pushed back by Knight just as an electro-ball flew right by us.

_"What in the hell's!?" _I shrieked.

Earlier Knight was in some kind of pain, which I didn't like, also said they were doing something to Outsider, which I hated even more. Knowing she's a Triple-Breed I was quite skeptic about what could possibly even effect her?

_"Knight, I can handle a shock of electricity, maybe this is where I can come in handy."_ I said, I've been electrocuted before, that small electric ball that flew by was enough to hurt me, but not enough to kill me. _"I can distract them, make them aim for me, which I am a very big target and one they will probably aim before recognizing you, take them out, I'll take the hit."_ I smiled.

I'd do anything for them, I'm not picky.

- - - - - End POV

Knight wasn't sure, as the gas canisters got closer he nod his head and Hitachi took off. She rammed the canisters knocking them back at the Marines which surprised them. They fire electro-balls at Hitachi only to make her hiss.

"What the fuck!?"

"She's not going down! Fuck!"

Knight climbed on the ceiling right above Hitachi as she took all the hits, he then climbed even faster up the ceiling as Hitachi made her way up the ramp. One Marine notices Knight but by the time he aimed his weapon Knight had already leapt on top of him. He screamed out just before Knight ripped off the Marines head and dodged another Marine armed with an Assault Rifle. Hitachi was having fun making the Marines yell profanities at her and they even threw their empty magazines at her.

Knight flipped backwards landing behind some containers. He quickly reads the label: FLAMMABLE GAS.

"_Knaknook_,_ get ready to move out of the way!" Knight said in their language._

Hitachi charged head first at the Marines knocking them back and off balance for a split second, Knight tips the canisters over rolling them toward the Assault Rifle Marine.

"Woah!" He yelled.

He ran to the others figuring Knight might chase after him, they all collide but soon got back up and ran down the ramp into the sewer as the gas containers followed. Knight runs over and picks up one of the electric guns, he aims at the containers and fires!

BOOM!

Hitachi lost hearing for a good moment, the explosion caused the power to go out then on again. She looks at Knight as he held the gun firm in his hands, smoke was coming off of him. He looks at her and smiles, which reminded her of a child's smile.

"_That was fun, wouldn't you agree?"_

- - - - - Hitachi POV

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I laughed, not even if my sides hurt with extreme pain. The electricity didn't kill me, but it did hurt like hell.

_"That was the best display of aerobatic's I've seen since Rajah and Snake worked together!"_ I laughed. Snake usually found some way to use Rajah's flexible body to fight some unwanted Bad Bloods back in Africa. _"I have to say it Knight, you are the greatest fighter I've ever seen!"_ I walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder which made him purr. _"Just don't tell Snake I told you that, he might get jealous." _I laughed.

His smile was, seemed so playful.

_"Well, we best get moving, we want to get Outsid- I mean your Queen.. wait, you told me already, Outsider out."_ I stumbled over my words, apparently that electricity had gotten to my speech somewhat. _"But before we continue on, you can call me Hitachi, Tachi for short, I'll tell you why some other time when we're not fighting to save someone's life-long secret and life."_ I smiled._ "Now then, which way?"_


	6. Power Out

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider tried to get her left hand out of the metal clamp; they had her strapped down fairly tight which caused her some pain. Both her arms and legs were clamped down as well as her hip and neck. She struggles to get loose, she hissed loudly at this moment of weakness.

'_Curse them! When I get lose they would be wishing that they left me alone!'_

Six men dressed in operation gowns came into the room with Bur, he stood there smiling at her. She hissed at them and jerked at the clamps. Bur chuckled at her persistence but he knew that she can't get out of them, not the condition she was in. She snaps at him taunting him to try and touch her.

He walks over to her pushing the workers out of his way; he stood beside her and placed his hand gently on her face caressing it, she tries to bite him only to miss. He then took one finger and zigzagged it down Outsider's body, she hated that and she growled at him. When he came back to her face she spat at him only to make him grin.

The workers write down how the sparks between the two are doing, one man walked in. They all look at him and move away from Bur and Outsider. Bur steps aside and left the man see Outsider; she growls at him, she knew he wasn't human.

"Hello Outsider, I'm Charles Bishop Weyland, founder of Weyland Enterprise."

- - - - -

Snake-Eater and the others could hear the gun fire clearly and well. To them it sounded like it came from the next hall over. Snake-Eater pulls at the bars again but it was useless, even the others gave up trying to open their cells. The sliding doors open and Bali walks in. He closes the doors tight and looks at the cameras.

"3, 2, 1, now."

In the monitor room all they see is a replay of Bali feeding their 'guests'. A trick Bali learned from a hit TV show he watched called NCIS. He walks over to Snake-Eater and gestures that he was friendly.

"Hey, we can talk now. The cameras are only playing re-runs. I have news for you, your friends are here to help you guys get out."

Snake-Eater speaks as best as he could in the human tongue.

"Bali? How do we know that we can trust you?"

Bali pulls out his radio and talks to it.

"Hey Josh, you there? Your Elder friend wants to talk to you."

- - - - Hitachi POV

_"Elder frien-?"_

Then I remembered that's what Bali calls him.

"Snakey!" I said happily. He's the only one who makes me act like I'm twenty again, that's really young.

_"Hitachi?"_ He asked over the radio, I grabbed it and said it again.

"Snakey! Are you alright?" I asked in the human tongue, of course Yautja language was a bit confusion, but I'm worried for him.

_"Fine... For now, where are you?"_ He asked as best as he could.

"Ugh... Sewers." I said shivering yet again.

_"Sewers? I thought you hate-"_

"I do!" I interrupted him. "I'm so glad to hear your voice!" I said, wait a minute, Bur. "What did he do to you? Did he threaten you!?" I said angrily over the radio. I could hear him laugh and Knight was looking at me with that sweet face of his.

_"Do not worry so, how are you?"_ He asked.

"I smell like a two month old carcass and I've been electrocuted, how's that?" We then laughed together.

_"Excuse me, but if I may ask, since this is rather odd to have a Yautja Elder and a Queen Xenomorph talking together without killing each other, how do you know each other?" _Bali asked.

"Ah. Snake and I have been friends for quite some time; I'm forgetting how we met." I said, I did forget exactly how we met.

_"Back in Africa, Hitachi, when Vi'Ti was burned, I was on a hunt and you just so happened to be there, by the way, you never did tell me about Vi'Ti, you just said it was your home."_ He said, years ago he had asked that when we were inside the Bad Blood base. I never did answer.

"Some other time perhaps, at this moment I want to find you, Snake! I am terribly worried!" I said.

_"I know you are my friend, I know you are."_ He answered with a soft click at the end.

"Oh! Wait 'til I get my hands on Bur!" I said.

_"Wait just a minute there, before getting to me you must help rescue Outsider."_ He said.

"But I-"

_"No, she's more important at this moment then I am, if they find a way to make another Triple-Breed there's no telling what they could use it for."_ He cut me off.

"Snake I-"

_"You know how important Outsider is to me, do it for me?"_

I sighed, I wanted to see him, I really did. But I also knew that he cared a great deal for her, Snake wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

"Knight went to go get her." I said.

_"Help him, please?"_ He asked.

"For you... but don't think that means you're out of trouble yet! You owe me!" I said playfully.

_"Thank you, Hitachi, thank you very much."_ He said. It broke my heart to hear him like this.

_"Hitachi? That's your-"_ Bali was getting ready to ask.

"Don't you start either!" I said smiling, Bali silenced.

_"From the sound of it, you two are real friends."_ He said.

"Yes, we are, best friends." I answered.

_"Time's almost up."_ He said.

"Snake, I promise I'll help as much as I can, but excuse me if I don't do to much, I am very big now and I-"

_"Enough excuses Tachi, get out there and give it what you got."_ He said happily, making me smile.

"Your right, I'll see you soon."

- - - - End POV

Bali puts the radio away, and looks at the cameras then his watch, he looks around with a worried look.

"They should have been here by now."

"Who?" Snake-Eater asked.

"My squad. We're going to bring this facility down for what they've been doing. Kidnaping people off the streets and doing illegal experiments."

"Sounds a lot like Jihloks." Snake-Eater said in disgust. _"Foul Yautja, a bastard." _Snake-Eater clicked.

"Jihloks?" Bali asked.

"He is the one that made Outsider a Triple-Breed." Snake-Eater snarled.

"Oh, no wonder they are having problems." Bali looked around again. "Listen I have no clue when my team will get here, but I'm busting you guys out if you promise me that you guys won't skin my hide."

"Promise, now get us the hell out of here." Snake-Eater chuckled.

Bali ran to the levers and pulled them down, all the Yautja cells open. Snake-Eater cracks his knuckles and grins at the others. They look at Bali and nod their heads, Bali felt a bit uneasy when they walked over, he kept thinking they might grab him.

"This way, I'll lead to the weapons room but I don't know where your stuff is, they might have took it to another facility. Hurry."

The xenos and hybrids hiss and growl at the Predators, Bali opened the doors and looked around the room. He motioned the Predators to stay close and follow, he opened another door, and guards patrolled this hallway.

"Shit."

He closed the door quietly and pulled out a small white mouse. Snake and the others look at it then Bali, confused by the little creature. Bali stroked the little mouse head and looked at them.

"They will chase this little guy down, rats and mice are used in the experiments and if one got out they chase them down."

Bali opens the door and pushes the mouse into the hall, the guards see it.

"There's a mouse!"

The mouse takes off down the hall with the guards chasing it; Bali walked out into the hall and motioned the Predators to follow. They made haste down the other way and around a few corners; Bali left a few mice out to make the guards leave the halls. More guards behind the next door.

"They are guarding the weapons locker, no worries there."

Bali pulled out a rat out of the pouch on his belt, it tries to bite him and he quickly slid it toward the guards and of course they chased it. Bali and the Predators ran to the door, Bali opened it and they walked in.

"Feast you eyes on the weapons of man!"

Snake and the others couldn't believe how many different guns were in this room, one of the Unblooded fingers the guns.

"Take your pick."

They took their time looking at each gun, from handguns to rifles, to grenade launchers to electro-guns. There is a loud explosion which rocked the building and the power goes out. All the Predators quickly get down, so dark Bali tripped over someone, he lands on someone.

"Damn, I can't see! You guys ok?"

"Yes, we can see fine Bali." Snake-Eater said.

"You mind getting off of me?" Zombie said with some ease.

Bali staggers off Zombie and feels for him, Zombie stands up.

"Sorry, I can't see. The generator blew."

- - - -

Outsider looked around in the dark; everyone was trying to feel their way to the door, she loved the dark for her prey won't be able to see her. They had taken samples from here already; she could barely stand the pain on and in her chest and arms, even as they sewed her up. Bur kept staring at her, he bends down to her and whispers into her ear.

"You're friends are not safe..."

She knew what he meant, Snake-Eater and the others.

'_Snake-Eater...'_

Outsider growls and tries to get free but stopped to let herself heal, it hurt to move.

- - - -

Knight and Hitachi managed in the dark, now they were able to sneak without being spotted. Knight knew exactly where to go, the halls were the right size for Hitachi for some odd reason, she fit perfectly in them.

Knight glanced around the corner to see five Marines and three guards. They were armed with shotguns, handguns, pulse rifles and were equipped with flashlights and stun grenades.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted a guard.

"We're under attack!" Yelled another in panic.

One Marines punches that guard.

"Shut the fuck up! The generator must have blown, power we get from the city should have kicked on."

"We should activate the gun ciphers to patrol inside the facility." Said a Marine.

"We should." Said another.

Their radios came on, they all listen.

_"Attention all armed personnel! Lighting has taken out the transformer and power lines to the city and the generator has been destroyed by explosives. There is a spy in the facility find him and kill him! Be on guard, the doors that lead to the hive have opened and all doors have been unlocked. Stay alert!"_

Knight looks at Hitachi and grins, he whispers to her.

_"Now is our chance to get them out. Since the hive they have here will be active they will surely be busy trying to kill them off."_

Hitachi grins in a sneaky way; she knew what Knight was planning on what to do with these Marines and guards.

- - - - Hitachi POV

I saw the marine humans, they looked terrified.

_"Knight... Why is there a hive here, again?"_ I asked, but instantly regretted it when noticing that I wasn't going to get a response because Knight was already at work. _"Right... them."_ I pointed to the humans and began a quick plan in my head, but changed it, I was saving that for anyone who even _thought _of harming Snake.

I wanted to tear Bur limb from limb because he threatened Snake, '_No! No! Think not such thoughts! They lead to Mother's condition!' _I shouted in my head, but if given the chance I would say I never heard my common sense and just went along with instinct.

- - - - End POV

The Marines and guards look around the hall with the flashlights; they each swore to each other that they heard someone or something. Knight threw an empty magazine he found over the human's heads, they look in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Asked a Marine.

One of the Marines pushed one of the guards in the direction.

"Go and investigate."

As the humans watched the guard investigate, Knight crept up on them and grabbed two Marines, muffling out their yells he pulled them back and around the corner.

"Hey Jack. Jack?"

One Marine looks beside him.

"Where did you go?"

They all look and shine their flashlights down the hall to see a small stream of blood flowing toward them.

"What the hell?"

One Marine walks to the corner and shines his light, he sees the torn remains of his fellow Marines, and he slowly shines his light up revealing Hitachi looking at him. He quickly looks at the others.

"Ru--!"

Hitachi thrusts her tail through his chest before he could give the command the two remaining Marines and the two guards slowly back away as Hitachi showed herself to their flashlights hissing at them, Knight lowers his tail thrusting it into the two guards. The last guard, who went to investigate the noise screams in terror, the one Marine aims his Assault Rifle at Hitachi the other aims his Pulse Rifle at Knight as he descends to the ground.

The Marine fires his Pulse Rifle at Knight; Knight doesn't react to the hit but hisses in anger and hunger. Hitachi hisses loudly at the Marine that faced her, while the guard falls to the ground not able to move, he was petrified.

Knight pounces onto the Marine as Hitachi charged her Marine, she bit his head off while Knight killed his slowly savoring the flesh in his mouth. Hitachi is a bit disgusted of Knight's hunger but one has to eat, they look at the frightened guard he screams in terror as Knight slowly walked toward him with Hitachi following close behind. Knight and Hitachi could see that the human peed himself and wasn't able to move, Knight gets close to the guard's face.

"Your life will be spared if you help us." Knight said calmly.

The guard drops his handgun and whimpers in fear and terror, absolute terror.

"Merciful God, help me!"

Knight walks behind the guard and Hitachi watches as Knight slowly rubs his tail on the guard's arm.

"You want to live and I'm giving you that chance. Will you submit?"

The guard shook violently and reached for his gun only to have Knight weep it away.

"You will spare my life?" The guard finally said with terror in his voice.

"Of course, we're reasonable."

"But how the fuck can you talk?! You're not from our hive, what the hell are you?"

Knight got close to the guard's ear.

"A new kind of xeno and what have you humans been doing to the xenos, hybrids and the Yautja here?"

The guard flinches.

"We do experiments, making new kinds of xenos, hybrids and Yautja to obey us. We have one success, Bur. His mother is the Queen of the hive here, she's been altered too so have her offspring."

Knight looks at Hitachi and grins.

"_Looks like we got more than we asked for, if all the doors that lead to the hive have opened."_

"The Queen will be seeking her revenge for what we did." The guard said looking at the floor.

Hitachi and Knight look at the guard, he slowly stood up. The guard grabs his flashlight as Knight pressed the point of his tail onto the guards back.

"Lead us to Outsider."

"_Knight, you were hit by a ball of electricity and you didn't show any pain."_

Knight smiles at Hitachi.

"_I got used to it."_

- - - -

Outsider could feel the Queen that lived under the facility in anger plus she could hear the Queen's children scurrying around the vents. Suddenly the workers in the room outside of her glass room scream in terror shining their flashlights all over the room. Outsider could see Face-huggers and xeno warriors. A worker runs into the glass and was killed there, the Warrior Xeno's gaze at Outsider hissing and growling. They begin to pound on the glass. Outsider struggles to brake from the table; the effects of what they gave her slowly wares off, she frees her left arm by jerking up to the ceiling, she then grabs the clamp around her neck and rips it off.

The Warriors pound even more on the glass, Outsider frees her right arm but something was still wrong it didn't hurt as bad as it did and it wasn't broken. She quickly put that thought aside and frees herself from the table just as the Warriors broke through the glass.

"Bring it."

They leap toward her…


	7. Reunion of Friends and Family

_Obsidian Mystery_

Snake-Eater and his small group lead the way while Zombie lead Bali by pulling his arm like a small child. His eyes still haven't adjusted to the dark yet, Snake-Eater carried nothing, he needed no weapon while his two Unblooded carried am Assault Rifle and AK47. Zombie carried a machete, he preferred to fight with a blade weapon. Snake-Eater halted the group and looked around the corner, a Marine armed with a Pulse Rifle (gun that shoots electro-balls). Snake-Eater looks at the sign the Marines light shined on.

_NEW WEAPONS_

_EXTREME CAUTION_

Snake-Eater smiles at that. He then quietly sneaks behind the Marine and snaps his neck, the Marines body drops to the ground. Snake-Eater motions the others to come, Bali grabs the flash light and shined it on them then the Marine.

"You had to kill him?"

"What other choice do we have?" Snake-Eater asked.

Zombie grabs the rifle and hands it to Bali, he looks at it and takes it. He checks the ammo and loads it again. Snake-Eater looks at the doors but the sound of Warrior Xeno howls caused everyone to look down the hall at the room at the far end.

"_Elder what should we do?"_ Clicked one of the Unblooded.

Snake-Eater slowly walks down toward the door, the glass window to his right showed Black Dawn in a glass case on the other side as well as a gun rack.

"_There could only be one person who could make Warriors howl."_ Snake-Eater said with happy clicks.

- - - -

Knight and Hitachi followed the frighten guard, he lead them into another hallway but he was attacked by a Face-hugger, Knight rips the creature off and the guard collapses. Knight crushes the Face-hugger in his hand and tosses it aside.

"You're not impregnated. Get up."

The guard staggers to his feet and points to the door at the far end.

"She's behind that door."

Knight smiles and grabs the guard, he walks over to the garbage shoot and drops the guard down it.

"_Why did you do that?"_ Hitachi asked.

"_Letting him live, all he has to do is walk outside and run for his life."_

They then hear the Warrior Xenos howl, they cautiously walk toward the door. Knight reads the sign above the door.

"_EXTREME CAUTION! Hmm."_

Knight pulls the doors open and they walk in to a hideous and a terrible sight. A massacre, bodies of xenos, hybrids, humans, Face-huggers were everywhere. Either whole or in bits and pieces, blood and acid blood was everywhere, the small generator in this room had the lights going but even the lights flickered.

- - - - Hitachi's POV

I looked around the room, excited about what might happen next. I heard footsteps coming my way, from the door to my right, I got up against the wall and smirked, just like all those years ago. The door opened, a human walked through. I grabbed him, lifting him up to my level.

"Bali!?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yo-yo-your Elder friend... Please let me down." He said, he was scared it could've been one of the hive xenomorphs.

"Oh, of course." I set him down gently.

"Hitachi?" A familiar voice rang in my head. I looked to through the door, into the hallway.

"Snakey!" I said, releasing Bali and hugging Snake as he exited the hall way. "I missed you!" I said happily, he hugged back, he's a very nice friend.

"I'm sure you've said that, but I missed you too." He answered back as best as he could in the human tongue. I pulled back examining him up and down.

"Look at you!" I said. "You're a High Elder now! How exciting!" I smiled.

"You're a Queen now, a lot bigger then you were." He looked at me up and down as well. "It's been too long, my friend." He said.

"Much too long, I am excited too see you! But not under these circumstances. Truthfully I was envisioning a time where we meet again somewhere not in danger... again." I giggled.

"I agree, but this is a big problem, a very, very big one and we need your help." He said.

"I know... I just, really wanted to see you out in Africa again, where we could talk and do what we wanted." I sighed.

"Life doesn't always go as planned." He said.

"Excuse my interruption but... I'd like to ask, is it '_Knaknook' _or is it '_Hitachi'_?" Bali asked.

"So you did hear what Knight called me, my name is Knaknook, Hitachi was a name given to me by an old friend." I said, Bali nodded.

"Ah, okay." He thought about it a moment.

"So, since I haven't seen you in years nor have I heard a word or rumor from you or anyone around you and I just now ruined my new robe..." I hugged him again, lifting him up this time. Setting him back down. Pointing directly at him. "Your going to make me an entirely new robe!" I said.

He laughed.

"Make? Nah, I don't know how to stitch, buy? Sure." He answered.

I sighed happily. "So... now what's do we do? I'm board out of my mine here." I would have rolled my eyes... if I had any.

"Who is this?" A Yautja asked.

"Her name is Hitachi, a good friend." Snake answered.

My mind sparked once more. I hissed. "Where's Bur? I want to rip him limb from limb!" I hissed. Snake laughed at my sudden change in character.

"Do not worry, I'm sure you'll get the chance sometime." He put his hand up. "Trust me, I know when you get mad, you hold a grudge against anyone who says the wrong thing." He smiled.

- - - - End POV

"You called?" Bur's voiced echoed in the room.

They all look at the small glass unit in the middle of the room, Bur stood on top of it tossing a dead Altered Knight Xenomorph the ones Knight and Hitachi encountered in the sewers.

"So it was you Bali, you're the traitor."

"You guys have been doing this for far to long! It has to end!" Bali said aiming the gun at him.

Bur hisses at Bali which causes Bali to hide behind Zombie instantly, everyone readied themselves as Bur taps the metal roof of the glass unit.

"She is a fine one, a perfect mate for me. I must say that our time together was spectacular. It's really sad she was put down."

This shocks Snake-Eater and Knight, in fact it shocked them all.

"You lie!" Bali shouted behind Zombie.

Bur laughs and shows them a strand of Outsider's hair.

"I'm not."

A dead human body was thrown at Bur which caught him off guard and something jumps onto his back, he yells in pain as the thing drove it's claws into Bur's back and it's fangs into Bur's neck. Bur was then thrown backwards as the thing stood there hissing at him. A human...

"_Outsider?" _Snake-Eater clicked.

She looks at them, sits down and waves to them. Her skin was covered in xeno and human blood, the lights showed little change on her.

"You sure did take your time, but I know you all were busy as was I."

"You did this?" asked Hitachi.

"Yep."

Outsider stands up and flips backwards landing on top of Bur's back breaking a few ribs and cracking his spine, she then throws him into the wall, he goes right through it.

"Never touch me again!"

Xenos appear out of the vents above her, she looks up at them. She dodges their tails and claws, she manages to grab one by the tail, she rips the tail off turning it into a whip, she eases her way to the others killing any xeno that got close.

"Quickly!"

Bali lead everyone out of the room and closes the door tight with Zombie's help. Outsider tosses the tail aside, she looks at everyone for they were all looking at her, in shock.

"What?"

Bali covers his eyes, they all look her up and down but Snake-Eater, he looks away.

"_Your naked." Snake-Eater clicked._

"What's new? Being stripped before some freaks or having some smart-ass Triple Breed who wants to breed with you? Your pick cousin."

The xenos in the sealed room howl in pain and anger.

"You will not get away Outsider!" yelled Bur on the other side.

"Hurry we must get out!" Bali said as he pulls Outsider.

Snake-Eater pulls Hitachi from the door telling her they better move or they might be over run. As they near the end of the hall Outsider bolts to another hall and into another room, Bali knows his mission is to rescue her and the others but what was she doing?

"Where you going? This is supposed to be a rescue!" He shouted at her.

Outsider breaks the glass holding her swords and walks back to them.

"Forgot my swords."

"Oh."


	8. Losing a Friend

_Obsidian Mystery_

Bali lead them through the hallways and ended up getting lost in the massive facility. They stop in the center of three combining hallways. Bali looks at the signs, they were useless covered in blood and were thrashed by xenos. Outsider looked up and down the halls, she could feel the xenos and Marines. Bur was somewhere, he was looking for them, mainly her.

"Well, Bali which way?" She asked.

He looks at them and gets nervous.

"Well, um..."

The confusion ended as gun fire erupted from the hall they came from along with xeno growls and shrieks. Bali looks down the hall, points right and quickly flees, they all follow but Outsider. She stood there looking down that hall, soon two altered xenos appeared and she stood her ground till Snake-Eater grabbed her pulling her down the hall.

"_Come on cousin." Snake-Eater clicked._

Bali with Zombie's help opened the massive metal sliding door and they all enter. Zombie closed the door and locked it tight, pounding begins and they look around the massive room they were in.

"_Where are we?"_ Asked one of the Unblooded.

Bali runs around the room and Outsider catches him, picking him off the ground.

"Bali?"

"Crap! We're trapped!"

Outsider smacks his face three times before he would give a straight answer.

"This is one of the storage rooms. No exit but that door!"

She drops Bali, he quickly gets up and complains about the situation. Outsider walked around the room, she came across a dead Marine, his chest was ripped open. She bends down and removes his pants, Snake-Eater walks over and leans against the metal pole behind Outsider.

"_Cold?"_

"_No, I need some clothes. I hate running around like this, especially with my cousin looking at me funny."_

Snake-Eater chuckles and walked back to the others, Outsider walks back over to Bali.

"Take it off."

They all look at her and Bali, Hitachi thought that was a very strange request, in this position.

"Um, what?"

"Take it off, now."

Bali is confused, she begins to tap one of her swords on her right leg and Bali quickly removes his shirt, he knew what the sword tapping meant. He was going to remove his pants till she points the sword she was tapping at his chest.

"The shirt is just fine, no need to get spunky man."

Hitachi giggled. She thought that was rather funny, actually.Outsider thrusts the swords into the concrete and puts the shirt on, this amazes Hitachi at how strong Outsider was.

"Where did you find those pants?" Bali asked tighten the belt on his pants.

"Off that dead Marine over there."

Bali walks over and shines his light only to be attacked by a Facehugger, he falls backwards as the Facehugger clamps on. They all were shock but Outsider, she grabs one of her swords, walked over and ripped the Face-hugger off. She stabs it with the sword, pinning it to the floor as Bali staggers to his feet coughing.

"I'm impregnated!"

The Unblooded and Blooded Predator aim their weapons at him as well as Hitachi aiming her tail, Outsider motioned them to stand down. She walked over to Bali, she rubs his chest and whispers into his ear.

"This will hurt."

She elbows and knees him on the chest and gut forcing the embryo out, he vomits and the embryo writhes on the floor, Outsider stomps down on it, she looks at him and smiles. When she kneed him in the gut was for a reason, it wasn't meant to force the embryo out but to remind him to back off from her. She could smell his desire, the scent of wanting to mate. This disgusted her.

"Better?"

Bali coughs and coughs while holding his chest and gut. Snake-Eater pats' Bali on the back chuclking and Outsider walks over to some creates, she ran her fingers up and down her chest. The pain was back.

"_Is something wrong Outsider?" _Hitachi asked in the xeno language walking over to her, concerned Hitachi's mind suddenly ran with thoughts of what kind of war Outsider must be having with three species in her body.

"_They did something to me when they cut me open. Bur had his hand on my head keeping me from looking while enjoying my heat. I don't know what they did, I was weak..."_

She shows Hitachi the cut, it ran from the top of her chest all the way down to her private. Hitachi's own heart felt sorry yet worried to an extreme amount, they hurt Outsider, what could they do to everyone else?

"_I don't know what they did, I feel pain constantly in my chest. My heart is in pain."_

There's an explosion from somewhere in the room, they all look to see Marines and Bur. The bright lights from behind the Marines and Bur blinds them for a second.

"You thought you could get away."

The Marines surround them, Bali runs to the door and pulls.

"Open, dammit, open !"

Zombie runs over and helps Bali with the door, they pull at the lock, it was stuck!

"Outsider, I told you that you'll be mine."

Outsider grabs her swords and slowly backs up as Bur got closer, Hitachi hisses at him. He looks at her and smiles.

"Well, well, two queens trapped in the same room. This is going to be very well when you both submit to me."

Zombie manage to get the door unlocked and open, he grabs Bali and the Blooded forcing them out, Snake-Eater pulls Hitachi along as the two Unblooded flee the room. Outsider slowly walks backward as the Marines and Bur closed in, Bur could just reach out and touch her skin.

"Be with me." Bur purred holding out his hand to her, she looks at his hand then his face.

"Never."

Knight lands in front of Outsider and pushed her out the door while Bur retreats to the back of the room, Knight looks at Hitachi and Outsider.

"Hitachi, watch after my Queen."

Knight slams the door shut and locks it, Outsider runs to it and pounds on it as gun fire erupts in the other room. Some of the bullets hit the metal door making the hall echo with it's terrifying sound of death.

"Knight!"

Outsider tries to open the door and she pounds on it more hoping that it would give. Knight didn't stand a chance with that many Marines or against Bur, she didn't raise him to fight alone.

Hitachi couldn't believe it either... Hitachi was in absolute shock, watch after Outsider? But Hitachi was only a normal Xenomorph Queen, she wasn't like Knight. Hitachi crouched down, below Outsider's height level, Hitachi whimpered much like a human's pet dog when it was hurt or saddened, Hitachi stared hoping that door would open to a smirking Knight, but alas, nothing. If only she had tears, she would shed them for him...

Snake-Eater could feel both their sadness, Knight was a brave soul and honorable xeno. He walked over to Hitachi and comforts her as best he could while keeping an eye on Outsider. She was still trying to open the door but soon gave up, her strength was running out.

"Brr... excuse me, I think it's best that we move. The other xenomorphs might try and flank us since we're not watching our back."

They all look at Bali, he backs up, that gaze they gave them surely was scary, especially from Hitachi. Snake-Eater looks at Outsider, she was leaning against the door, something was not right he could feel it, sense it, almost touch it. She looked at him with a blank stare, something wasn't right.

"_Outsider?"_

She slowly walks past him and Hitachi dragging her swords along the ground, cutting it open, she walked past Bali and continued on down the cold dark halls. Outsider had to leave, her son was probably dead and she was mindless at this time, she had to leave even if it means acting like this.

"_Where is she going?"_ Asked one of the Unblooded.

Snake-Eater quickly chases after her, they all followed him but Hitachi, she hanged back looking at the door, the gun fire had ceased and there were no sounds which was odd. She knew that humans tend to talk over the kill of a mighty xeno or make some kind of nosie, but no, all was silent. She hated that, just one sound was all she was asking, just one but nothing. She slowly followed the group.

As they came across the section of the hall where they can go straight or left Outsider had collapsed in the center. Snake-Eater quickly runs to her and bends down to her while the other Predators kept watch, Bali runs over shaking from the cold air. He shined his flashlight on her and looked at Snake-Eater. Hitachi looked at the group and wonder, she looked over them to see Snake-Eater holding Outsider.

"What happened?" She asked pushing Zombie out of the way. Snake-Eater looks at her then Outsider.

"I don't know, I found her like this."

Bali realizes something and freaks out drawing every bodies attention.

"Oh, no! That's not good, no, no, no! Gah!"

They all look at him, he looks at them and shakes. He looks at them all and his face shows panic... again.

"My team isn't here yet! This is sooooo not good! They should have been here over half an hour ago! Crap!"

"Enough yelling, it hurts my ears..." Outsider said softly.

They all were startled too here Outsider's voice, Hitachi looks at her, Outsider had her hand on her chest.

"_Pain?"_

"_It hurts . . . The pain slithers around inside me . . . like a snake."_

Snake-Eater stands up holding her in his strong arms and they walk forward, turning right would only lead them back to the Experiment Room.

Outsider couldn't keep her eyes open, she was tried and listening to Snake-Eater's heartbeat was great. Snake-Eater holding her like this and his heartbeat, these feelings brought back a memory to Outsider from ages ago. Back when she killed Jihloks...

"_It was you, wasn't it?"_ Outsider asked with light clicks.

Snake-Eater looks at her, they reached the end of the hall, Bali and Zombie force the door open.

"_It was you that saved me."_

"_You still remember that?"_ Snake-Eater asked clicking.

"_Yes, thanks. Thanks for saving me."_ Outsider said rubbing her head against Snake-Eater's chest.

They all walk in and Zombie closed the door. The room they entered was the control room or central unit for the factory down below. Many computers, a big glass window over looking the factory, two more doors, a ladder leading down. Snake-Eater pressed his back against the wall and sild down to sit on his butt. Hitachi bends down and strokes Outsider's head, she was semi-warm and cold. The feeling Hitachi got from touching Outsider was somehow familiar, strange and frightening.

Bali looked around the room with his flashlight, Zombie opened the other two doors and the Unblooded cleared the rooms.

"_It's empty. No blood, no bodies, nothing."_ Zombie clicked.

Outsider slowly got off of Snake-Eater and wobbles a bit forcing Hitachi to support her, she helped Outsider to sit next to the wall while helping Snake-Eater to his feet.

"Man, I'm getting old." Snake-Eater chuckled making Hitachi smile, remembering their past adventures, Snake-Eater places a hand on Outsider's head before walking away.

"_So, what do we do now?"_ Clicked one of the Unblooded.

Bali walked into the other rooms and looked around, he found a medium sized generator behind a tool bench. Pulling it out, he quickly tried to start it, the starter was broken.

"A little help would be nice."

Zombie and the Unblooded help Bali with the generator while Snake-Eater, Hitachi and the Blooded look at the documents on the tables, hoping to find the blue prints of this place. Hitachi would look at Outsider every now and then, she just sat there, something was causing her pain, sometimes she would go unconscious for a few seconds to minutes or have a blank stare. They did something to her, something that Hitachi wished she never finds out.

- - - -Hitachi POV

Now, I have realized I only knew Knight for a few moments, but I figured I liked him as a good friend, one I could trust and my trust was not so easily given out, nor should it be, says my mother.

Snake had tried to comfort me, but I had no happiness within me at this time, I just wanted Knight back, I felt he was someone of my own species I may talk to about problems, and he and I being of same race, would understand.

No one I knew here, not Snake even, could consult me in ways only another xeno could consult to me.  
Outsider, she is a possible xeno to help me with problems, yet she is not full Xenomorph Queen, she is of Yautja, human and xeno. She is not entirely Xenomorph Queen, to my standards that is.

Mourning for Knight's disappearance was as difficult as watching Rajah deceive me again.  
Maybe, since after Snake had explained to me what Jihloks did to Outsider, maybe, a possibility, just a theory, these people could do the same with Knight or I?

It would be a disaster if Snake, me, Knight or any of these Blooded and Unblooded warriors were caught, but I'd think the majority would be if a queen was near, or even find some way to capture me? It would be a tragic ending, I can only pray to my dearest mother that this is not the case.

I only wish I could help Outsider, in so much pain, what could Bur had done to her that forces her into so much turmoil? Scratch that, I do not want to know, I might be haunted, I am in over my head in this one, I only want to help her.

If I could, I would consume her pain and turn it into mine, just so she may continue her legacy. She can defend Snake more then I ever could.

I treasure her as I do Snake, but I worship her as my siblings, mother and my own species Elders and Prophets had taught us to.

Die for those stronger who may continue the legacy of that in your mother or Elders work, save those in need of saving and never give mercy to those who need no mercy.

I will not fail.

I will die for this cause, whether it be by force or choice, I will do it.

- - - - End POV

Bali and Hitachi's radios came on:

_"Attention all personnel. Gun ciphers have been activated and sent out in the facility, they will help eliminate all Xenomorphs. Be advised, do not engage with the escaped 'Tri-Queen' code name: Obsidian Mystery. The Weapons Department wants her alive and in one piece. A reward will be give to the one who brings her in alive. Be alert, the Yautja have escaped and so has the Queen in the experiment hive, whereabouts are unknown. Eliminate her and her offspring at all costs, use any means necessary!"_

Snake-Eater looks at Outsider, she was running her fingers up and down the cut, he knew that they did something, but what was it and why do they still need her for? He hasn't seen her in this much pain since Jihloks took her life . . . No, he gave her a new life, she died and was brought back. Her injuries were so severe . . . Snake-Eater still couldn't believe she hanged onto the thread that held her in this reality. He's glad she survived but she was different ever since she came back, she was more . . . brutal.

Outsider sat there tracing the cut, what did they do? Why is Bur so eager to get her back? Why did they still want her, they had their samples, what more do they want?

She looked at Hitachi, she has seen her before, not just at the temple, but in her dreams . . . something terrible was going to happen to Hitachi, possibly soon.

She sat there on the cold floor in the dark with everyone, her necklace reminded her of the promises made to her from long ago that were still being kept. She closed her eyes and wonder in her thoughts about everything. . .

'_In my restless dreams, I see many things. I see the past, present and possible future. Not all was well in the past, nor is it in the present, alas the future looks grim as well. Soon, one of us will hear death's uluations and lullaby, soon one of us will be gone, soon one of us will make a sacrifice that was never intended._

_Hitachi, a young Queen, she thinks of me not as a Queen, according to her standards. Alas she is wrong, I am more Queen than I ever wanted to be. I seek not respect, I seek not to make many others, I only seek the time I will see that beach where my father made and kept his promise to my mother. She wants to take my pain and make it hers, I will not allow that. I need to bear this burden along with the many others. Hitachi will understand soon enough that I'm the only one who can bear this terrible burden and that I am more Queen that she has ever known..._

_I will not let them take my friends from me, I will kill them all if I have to._

_I only wish that somebody would understand, not even my cousin understands me. I do tend to keep away from others but Knight. He's the only one that would never leave me, but Snake-Eater has to leave. He has a job to do as do I, to fulfill my legacy so that many know who I was and remember me. Snake-Eater has seen the world many times, many other worlds too. He has his name spread throughout his home world and many others of how he became friends with Hitachi the Xenomorph. He and I are so different, yet he is still alone.'_

She opens her eyes and looks at Snake-Eater and Hitachi. She soon smiles at how Snake-Eater and Hitachi get along, she now knew his secret.

'_You did find love, not with your own kind. His love for Hitachi is beyond the stars, he cares for her as much as he cares for his lowly cousin.'_

She felt an uneasy feeling from within her, the feeling of hatred around her, as if someone was thinking of her as a terrible person. Many do despise her for what she was, an abomination in many eyes, yet a goddess in others.

'_Why am I so hated? I did what I thought was right, killing xenos and those who threatened my human home. I'm going astray ever since they strapped me to that table, what is going on? Why do I feel compelled to kill them? No, I will not allow it. Why kill them_,_ they are the only ones that I have left, the only ones that I have left that care for me._

_I know many see me as a goddess... Goddess of what? Life? Death? Wherever I go life and death both tend to follow... I kill and someone is spared with life... Hmm, maybe...'_

She fixed her mind briefly on Bur, she hated him greatly.

'_I will kill Bur for what he has done to me, arousing my insides, causing me to think of making kin. That faggot, that pig_,_ that psycho, that bastard._ _His only interests are having pleasure with me, that's sick._ _I'll rip that little man-hood of his off and shove it up his ass! Man, I love learning new words! Heheheh.'_

She looks at Zombie, he stood there with his arms crossed listening to Bali complain about the generator and everything else... doesn't he ever shut up?

'_Zombie, I named him after the color of his skin, just like Snake-Eater. He is a sweet soul, he took interest in me long ago. He sometimes acts silly when he looks at me, we rarely talk but I know what he's thinking. He's a strong one like Snake-Eater, he will live, I know it.'_

She smiles as Bali tells Zombie how the generator works and many other things, Zombie just stood there nodding his head, as if he was listening.

'_Bali, I know little about him. What I do know is that he has an innocent soul, well, a nervous and frightened one. Heh, he does tend to get in things that are over his head. But he is here to help us, working for 'F.T.T.B.W.Y.C.' or 'Freeing Those Trapped By W.Y.C.' a strange name really, why not go with E.T. Rescue! Now that was funny!'_

Outsider giggles silently to herself, she looks at the Blooded. He stood there in the same room with Bali and Zombie.

'_The Blooded, he's different. Silent, what does he think? He hardly does anything but listen to his elders and everyone else. He seems nice and quick to follow orders, but what is he doing here? Learning? I need to figure a name out for him, I can't stand calling him 'Hey you' or 'Yo Blooded'. Hmm, ah, I'll call him Blood House!' _

Blood House looks at Outsider, Outsider responds to his look with a nod, he does the same thing. She then signs to him telling him that she gave him a name, he honorably lowers his head to her and lays a hand on his chest in acceptance. Outsider smiles even more and giggles, she looks in the other room, the two Unblooded sat on some chairs in that room talking to each other about things, what most young Predators talk about, love, war, Right of Passage, hard-meat, many things.

'_Now the two Unblooded, I know them. I know who they are, their brothers and sons of Zombie. I guess Zombie's here to watch his sons in action. They have their father's face, many would think that all Yautja have the same face but it's not true. I've seen many, all different. I'll eventually give them both names, but what to call them? They're twins, hmm.'_

She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

'_Silver Dream? Wind Moon? I know you both feel my pain, I ask that you be with me more than usual, I need comfort of your presence. Please make me strong, I was weak, please forgive me.'_

That radio transmission made her think even more.

'_Obsidian Mystery? I like that, I guess if I have to start a new life as a human, I'll need a new name. Obsidian . . . I like that. But living a life as a human? No, I have three paths to choose from: Human, Yautja, or Xenomorph Queen. To choose that path will be a challenge but I will choose at the end of this little adventure.' _

She looks at everyone, looking them over. She could feel that everyone was uneasy and that it was here, she met it before with no fear much like her father.

'_I know everyone is troubled, we can't get out without getting hurt or worse. Death, it's here with us. Taunting us, I can feel it. It still wants me...'_


	9. Better or Worse?

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider sat there in the central unit with Snake-Eater and the others, they were trapped. Gun ciphers were patrolling the halls and they couldn't make it to any of the exits without getting hurt or possibly killed. With the altered Xenomorph Queen on the loose, it would mess everything up if they encounter her. Bali's team still haven't arrived yet. Hitachi was with him and Blood House, they were in the computer room trying to get a generator started so they could get the computer working so they can find the closest exit. The Unblooded were in the other room resting, they needed it. They have been in this room for a good long hour or so, no one has dared step outside that door for fear of getting killed by the gun ciphers.

Outsider laid her head against the cold wall, her legs pressed against her chest. The pain had receded only a little but she only could do little and she hated that so much she felt like ripping someone's skull open and have their brains cooked in olive oil. She hated being weak.

Knight... she could still feel him, he was still back in that room where they left him. He wasn't dead, but alive. She opened her mind and connected to his, he was a bit in pain and he was . . . happy.

'_Knight?'_

- - - -

Knight back flipped through the air and lands on top of an unarmed Marine shattering his ribs and smashing his insides, Knight then thrusts his tail into a Marine's back and threw him into the wall. He had killed them all on his own, leaving a few unarmed so he could practice with them, he knew this was cruel but he had to train himself to be more quicker if he was going to fight Bur.

He knew everyone was upset and thought he was killed, they will get a surprise from him soon. He also knew that Hitachi would be furious to hear that he was alive, he could feel her sadness and possible fury.

Bur fled when Knight closed the door and took on the Marines, the coward. All the Marines were dead thanks to Knight's quick speed and aerobatic moves. He stood there looking at all he has accomplished on his own, he has never took this many humans out before and he was proud. But he still needs to be quicker, he saw how fast Bur was when he fled. The thought of Bur cowering in a corner made Knight laugh out, he needed a good laugh.

Outsider spoke to him in his head and he replied with a simple answer.

'_Yeah, Queen?'_

- - - -

Outsider smiles, he was alive and enjoying himself. She figured he was having a fun time but still, he shouldn't have done it alone, not without her. She looked at Snake-Eater, she smiled at him when he looked at her. At least he wasn't worried as much as he did awhile ago. Hitachi would peek out the door to check on Outsider, Outsider would wave to her in response. Outsider brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and talks to Knight.

'_Are you all done cleaning up?'_

'_Yes, wait till I tell you what I found.'_

Outsider looked at Zombie and Snake-Eater, they were talking on their own escape route.

'_Something interesting?' She asked._

'_I'll tell you. Where are you?'_

'_In the central unit with Snake-Eater.'_

'_Be right there.'_

Outsider stood up and looked out the shatter proof glass at the factory below, they were building and making things here. There was little she could do now, the pain in her chest caused her to do little, she could hardly run anymore, something was doing this and she had to find out what it was. At any cost.

Bali, Hitachi and Blood House came in and shook their heads.

"We need gasoline to power it. We fixed the starter but we really need gas now. With some gas, I would be able to turn on the lights and computers to find a map or something. Tell ya guys the truth, well... I never been in this part of the facility."

"What? I thought you knew this place inside and out!" Zombie growled as he hit the table with his fist, this startled the sleeping Unblooded and they fell off the chairs they were sleeping on.

Bali shakes in fear and backs off.

"I-I would h-h-h-have been caught! I'm only allowed in certain places, how do you spy when they see everything?"

"More like: How do you escape when they see everything?" Outsider said to herself but she knew everyone heard her so she looked down at the factory. She could see something down there other than gun ciphers, she looks back at Bali. "You need gasoline right?"

Bali nods his head and soon rubs his arms, the facility was very cold for some odd reason.

"That's right."

Outsider points down at the dark factory, Bali wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"There's some down there, I see a container that says 'Gasoline' on it."

Snake-Eater crossed his arms, cocked his head and looked at Outsider funny, as did Hitachi, they knew she was up to something.

_"What are you suggesting?"_ Snake-Eater clicked.

Outsider crossed her arms and tilts her head in a cocky way at Snake-Eater, mimicking his look, this made Hitachi giggle, Outsider looked so cute like that.

"I can get it, if Bali were to go he would surely get lost. I, on the other hand, know where to go, plus those gun ciphers won't attack me. They are programed to kill Xenomorphs, plus they need me alive." She punches Snake-Eater on the arm like she did in the old days. "After all, you're to old to go down there. I'm more likely to find it and bring it back without breaking my back."

_"Your in no condition to go down there, what if there's xenos down there or what if the gun ciphers spot you that weren't programmed not to kill you? Surely more Ooman's will come. I told you before, the condition your in is not good, you need to rest and keep your strength."_ Snake-Eater said in a very concern way, now that's just odd.

Outsider placed her hands on her hips and looks at him, a bit of fury behind those teal eyes.

"So you're saying I'm not that dangerous? You're obviously senile. I'm the most dangerous thing on this planet, gramps. But hey, if you wanna tag along and suffer my power first hand be my guest."

This left everyone speechless, mainly Snake-Eater. He took that very hard, well everyone did, but he took it the most. Being called 'gramps' was one of the things he never wanted to be called.

Outsider knew she won this battle and walked to the ladder, she felt a bit better which made her smile inside. Snake-Eater couldn't find any words, he just couldn't believe what she said, even as she disappeared from his sight he couldn't say anything. He just stood there in shock.

Outsider drops at the bottom of the ladder and looked around, she could see ten gun ciphers patrolling the factory and the gas containers were on the other side at the far end.

Bali looked around the room and soon found N.V.G. (Night Vision Goggles) in one of the many drawers, he puts it on and looks down at the factory, everyone did but the Unblooded. They fell back asleep on the floor, they didn't bother to even get back up or sit back in their chairs.

Outsider carefully looked around a metal post that supported one of the assembly lines, a gun cipher was around the corner. She watched it closely and it soon moved on, she made a dash and slid under the next assembly line.

"Where is she? I lost sight of her!" Bali said trying to adjust the N.V.G., Hitachi turns Bali's head in the direction.

"She's over there."

"Oh..."

They watch Outsider as she easily avoided the gun ciphers and soon she disappeared from their sight completely. This caused Snake-Eater to panic a bit but he couldn't say anything still, Hitachi knew that he was still shocked by what Outsider said, she wanted to bust out laughing but she fears that Snake-Eater might crack.

Zombie looked at Snake-Eater and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, Snake-Eater sighs heavily, he was really troubled about something.

"_Don't worry Gysu, I'm sure she's okay. After all, she comes from your strong family line."_

"_That's not what is bothering me Tue, I know something is wrong with her. It's causing her physical condition to decay as well as her mental state. You saw the flames in her eyes, something is making her like this."_

"_She might be angry at herself for being weak, I knew someone like that years ago."_

Snake-Eater knew whom he meant, Snake-Eater was like that years ago till he met Outsider again, but this time instead of the little child he had known was now a grown adult and she was vicious yet kind. He hated himself for many reasons but it was Outsider's grace and personality that he forgave himself and moved on. He had a short temper then and now has none, but he does like the small insults but when Outsider called him 'gramps' was a very hard blow.

"Anyone see her?" Bali asked, he was concerned for her after all it's his mission to get them all out alive. Just the thought of getting them out haunted him, where the hell was he going to take them? Paris?

"I don't see her anywhere." Hitachi confessed, she couldn't see her at all, it's as if Outsider vanished.

Bali ran to the ladder and looked down to see Outsider looking up at him which made him scream and run to safety. They watch as Outsider pulled up a gas container but Hitachi couldn't see Outsider at all, the Predators couldn't either.

"Can't see me?" Asked Outsider as she dragged the gasoline across the room.

Hitachi shook her head along with the Predators.

"You see, I am able to cancel my body heat, even from the most sophisticated heat vision, I am invisible." Outsider revealed herself to their eyes and senses, Hitachi giggles a little to herself. She never expected this from Outsider.

Bali looked over the desk at Outsider, she was looking at him funny. He knew the impression: 'What the hell are you doing?'. He stood up and walked over to Outsider, taking the gasoline he walked to the generator.

"..."

Outsider shot a look at Snake-Eater, she knew he was still speechless.

"_Listen, I know that your tongue is being withheld but you still don't need to be mad at me. So deal with it."_ Outsider clicked.

Outsider walked over to her swords and sat down next to the vent, it was big enough for her to crawl in. But they weren't going to use it since Hitachi wasn't small anymore. Bali starts the generator and the lights came on it the room along with the computers. He came out smiling ear to ear but that soon changed when they heard the sound of scraping claws coming from the vent, everyone quickly got ready but Outsider. She just sat there waiting for the creature to come out.

The vent mess was pushed off as the creature came out, it kept its glance to the floor as it stood up. With quick action he looks at them and smiles.

"Knight!?"

He looks at them all and keeps on smiling, Hitachi couldn't believe her senses, he was standing there in front of her, she had to make sure. She walked over and began to poke him and feels Knight all over to make sure he was alive.

"_I'm real."_

Hitachi smiles very joyfully and hugs Knight tightly, he didn't mind this at all. His armor skin protected him from the tight squeeze but he enjoyed it. She sat him down and the others come over to greet their comrade.

"We thought you died." Snake-Eater told Knight, Knight just smiled and rubs his gut. The wound from that one gun cipher still hurt.

"Not really. They outnumbered me and opened fire, their weapons weren't armed with armor piercing rounds unlike the others. Bur fled as soon as I took them on, the coward. I'm sorry if I worried you all, I didn't mean to." Knight looks at Hitachi and grins. _"Did you watch her?"_

"_Of course I did, in fact we all did."_

Knight looks at Outsider, she was sitting there with her eyes fixed on him.

"_Queen?"_

"_What was the thing you wanted to tell me?"_

Knight helped her to her feet and rubs his head against hers.

'_An escape route.' Knight said to Outsider through their connection._

Outsider smiles and kisses him on his head, he was cold as usual.

"_Aww what a touching moment we have here."_

They look at Bali and Hitachi's radios. They knew who that was but how the hell did he know about their reunion with Knight? How the hell did he know where they were? Where the hell was he!? Hitachi grabbed her radio and responded roughly.

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption you dumb ass. Why don't you do us all a favor a leave before the audience gets pissed off?"

Snake-Eater smiles at that response and high fives Hitachi, but Bur laughs on the end in full heart. That was depressing, Hitachi is getting agitated with Bur and his smart-ass mouth, Outsider told them that he was a smart-ass male Triple Breed.

"_Hahaha! You're nothing but an extra in my script so don't get too carried away now. Your biggest scene is over, queeny."_

Hitachi knew another smart-ass come back.

"I don't ever remember being part of your crappy script, Bur."

Knight and Snake-Eater both grin at Hitachi, she had on a smug look and again it was taken away by Bur.

"_Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class-script is like. Through your own actions, for Mother wants to see you."_

Now that went too far, Bali grabs the radio from Hitachi before she got really mad. He knew she wanted to say some more smart-ass responses but it was best left unspoken, she might say something that she might regret later. Snake-Eater tries to calm her but it was Bali that drew their attention.

"Sorry to break the bad karma with some bad news but look down there!" Bali screamed.

They all quickly looked down at the factory to see altered xenos appear, they were coming out of the doors, holes in the floor and the walls. Soon one of the walls breaks apart showing the Queen.

"Holy shit! It's the Queen! It's the Queen!"

"Her name is Xulki, but WYC call her by a code name: Bloody Mary. She's been altered so much that she wants to kill everything, if her own children get in her way she will kill them as well."

They all look at Outsider for a quick moment.

"She knows we're here, she wants us dead as well. The gun ciphers will not hold her off for long, we have to leave now!" Knight ordered, he pounds his tail on the ground waking the sleeping Unblooded.

"_What's with all the noise? Some of us are trying to get some sleep."_ One Unblooded clicked.

The young Unblooded walk out of the room and look at everyone. They were surprised to see Knight.

"_Hey, I thought you were dead."_

Knight chuckles and looks at him, Knight was also taught the Predators language from Outsider.

"_Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."_ Knight said with a smirk, he did his best at clicking. He gave that smile mostly to Hitachi. Since his near deaths in the sewer still haunt them both, he has cheated death to many times, Knight knows he has a long 'death bill'.

The Altered Queen shrieks in anger and attacks everything in the facility, Outsider just watched her, she knew the feeling. The feeling of destroying everything in your path, the worst path to journey.

"Quickly, seal the ladder off so that the smaller ones don't get in. Bali, hurry up and find that map!" Snake-Eater ordered.

Bali runs to a computer and types madly looking for some kind of map. Zombie, Hitachi and Knight quickly cover the ladder, Knight looks at Outsider. She soon fell backwards and he caught her.

"_Queen?"_

"_Sorry. I'm really tired for some reason, Knight."_

Knight knew that this is what Bur meant back at the storage room.

"_Outsider will not travel too far. I know where she is, what they did to her, it will do many things. She hasn't adjusted to it just yet, but soon she will. She will have to accept it or die with it, not even her loyal Knight can save her from it."_

"_What is it?!"_

"_Oh, you all will find out soon. If she dares leave this facility, it will kill her from the inside out! Hahaha!"_

Knight growls in anger which drew Hitachi's attention, she knew something was very and seriously wrong with Outsider.

"_Knight, what's wrong?"_

He looks at her trying not to show any rage for Bur, he knew Bur was watching them and he was enjoying it.

"_They must have planted something in her, something that if she doesn't accept it will kill her. I have to find some kind of X-ray machine or something."_

Hitachi knew that Knight values Outsider more than his own life, but unlike ordinary xenos who follow every whim of the Queens wishes, Knight makes his own decision even if it goes against Outsider's. But Hitachi also figured that Outsider was a mother to him, he did tell her that Outsider was waiting for him.

Knight placed Outsider in Hitachi's arms for a brief moment to open the door, Hitachi didn't understand what she was feeling and seeing. It was a memory, not her's but Outsider's...

Hitachi was watching this all as if she was just standing there in the shadows of the trees, at a white sand and rocky beach. A man sat there on the shore with two swords standing erect in the sands beside him, Hitachi recognizes the blades, Black Dawn. Hitachi looks beyond the man down at the water, a white Yautja with black stripes appears from behind a stone that stood in the water, she was decorated with sea shells. Hitachi looks back at the man he was waving to someone out in the water.

"Dad! Watch me!"

Hitachi looks at the child, she looked familiar, the white Yautja walks over to the man and sat down next to him, they both watch the little girl swim around in the water.

"Only two years old and she knows everything. I don't have anything else to teach her, she knows more than I do."

Hitachi walks closer to the man and the Yautja, the man leans back and smiles.

"You know, I still can't believe she killed a Great Warrior Serpent. She played with it before killing it, I mean that thing was huge Wind Moon! I say about half as big as a Queen!"

"I know Silver Dream I was there too. Also, you never seen a Queen before."

"I can imagine can't I? So tell me more of these Great Warrior Serpents." The man chuckled.

"Well, the Great Warrior Serpent's have another name for they are rare to find in hard-meat hives. So rare that they only come around during a blue moon."

Hitachi heard those names before . . .

'_Silver Dream . . . Wind Moon . . . Where did I hear these names before?'_

"What were they called again?"

"Many call them Knights. They're as strong as a Queen and are half her size, my studies on them show that the Knights are one of the best hard-meat out there. Sometimes they're even stronger than their Queen. I heard rumors that sometimes they do what they want even if it goes against their Queen's demands and wishes. Even some leave the hive to start their own. Only a few have ever been seen before and only a few records of their existence."

"Wow, our little one killed one. I still can't believe it."

The man lays back on the white sand and looks at the sky but soon was jumped on by the small girl. He looks at her and smiles.

"How's my little Queen?"

"Good! Hey I saw a shark in the water and guess what?"

"What?"

"I killed it! It's laying over there."

Hitachi looks at the dead shark, it was as big as Silver Dream.

"Holy hell, that's huge!"

Wind Moon stood up and walked over to it, she soon drags it over and guts it.

"Honey, you brought us some dinner."

"I know."

The small girl looks up at Hitachi while Silver Dream held her in his arms, Hitachi could feel the girl's happiness but soon everything faded away to show something she wished she never saw.

She was up in a tree looking down at a group of men and four Yautja. She looked around and saw Wind Moon laying there, not able to move, Hitachi looks back at the group. She notices Silver Dream standing there with Black Dawn laying on the ground beside him and arrows in his chest. Hitachi didn't understand and soon she found herself standing in front of Wind Moon, a clear view of what was going to happen. Silver Dream was looking right at someone, Hitachi looks at the dark figure in the crowd, she knew what it was.

'_Death...'_

Hitachi recognizes that these Yautja were Bad Blood, she watched as Silver Dream stood there with no fear but courage, waiting for death to take him. As the leader of the Bad Blood silt Silver Dream's throat Hitachi couldn't look away. She watched Silver Dream, he looks up at the sky and Death closed in. Soon Death faded away and Silver Dream dropped to his knees.

"Find her!"

Hitachi was terrified by all this and soon they left, she watched as Wind Moon crawled to her love and embraced him one last time before she too faded away. Hitachi looks up in the tree, that little girl was sitting there and she soon climbed down. She walked in front of her parents and took up Black Dawn telling them everything will be fine and that she'll dream about them.

Hitachi watched as time flew by and soon slowed to show another group of Yautja, one of them looked familiar. The small girl prepared herself but the Elder calmed her down.

"_Are you okay?"_

The small child held Black Dawn firm in her arms along with feather earrings and a shell.

"_Father, what do you think happened?"_

"_I believe Jihloks did this."_

'_Jihloks?! That Yautja that killed Silver Dream was Jihloks?!'_

Hitachi was starting to understand what was going on, she was seeing Outsider's burdens and pains.

"_Gysu, watch her. We need to clear the area, they might still be around."_

"_Yes, father."_

Hitachi watched as Gysu sits down next to the small girl, he strokes the small child and soon cradles her in his arms.

"_Listen, everything is going to be okay, your cousin is here for you."_

"_Thanks Gysu..."_

Hitachi was shot back into the present, everything was still the same, Knight was getting the door open and the others were doing their own things.

'_What in bloody hell was that?' _Hitachi thought.

'_My memories . . . my burdens . . . my pains . . . Snake-Eater is the only family I have left.'_

Hitachi looks at Outsider, she was sleeping but how was she talking to her? Hitachi felt awful and full of sorrow, Outsider has been in pain since she was young, constant pain.

'_Death took me once before . . . It will not claim me twice.'_


	10. XRay

_Obsidian Mystery_

Knight knew where to find an X-Ray machine, in one of the many med bays. But the trick was getting there. As he reached a vent he ventured inside holding Outsider by his tail, he checked each vent opening to see if he found the room, he eventually did find it and forced his way in. The room still had power; he laid Outsider on one of the beds and looked for the X-Ray machine.

"_Where is it?!" Knight growled._

Knight threw anything that wasn't the X-Ray machine and he eventually found it, he dragged it over and set it up.

"_How you feeling Queen?"_

Outsider looked at him and smiled.

"_A bit better, the pain has lessened."_

"_I think they implanted you with some kind of device. Something that will make you submit to them, but if you resist you die."_

Outsider just laughed and placed a hand on Knight's shoulder.

"_I don't die that easily."_

Knight took picture of Outsider's chest, an image appears on the screen, it was something Knight didn't want to admit.

"_What is it Knight?"_

"_It's a...a..."_

"It's a boom." Said a cold voice from behind.

Knight looks at him and hisses at him.

"_Bur."_ Knight growled swaying his tail.

"Sorry to spoil your family moment, but time is short as is life!"

Outsider got off the bed and ready herself next to Knight.

"What? You, my sweet one, is going to fight me?"

"You're a real pain in the ass."

"Temper, temper. That is so uncalled for."

Bur pulled out something, a small device and pressed the little red button. Outsider grabs her chest and falls to her knees holding back her rage and pain.

"Coward!"

Knight charges at Bur, Bur quickly avoids Knight and leaps over to the weakened Outsider. He pulls out a knife, holds Outsider in a lock position and presses the knife against her throat. Knight turns around and hisses loudly at Bur. Knight takes a step and Bur presses the knife harder on Outsider's throat.

She couldn't do anything, the small device is rending her unable to move as if it was controlling her. Bur slowly made his way to the door with Knight watching closely, Bur smiles giving Knight a clue he was going to do something and Bur did. He threw Outsider aside making Knight charge Bur only to have the door slammed in his face. Bur quickly welds the door shut and opens a small vent above the door throwing a grenade into the room.

"Enjoy your visit to hell, Knight!"

Knight looked at the rolling grenade and knew it was a high explosive one.

"_Oh no."_

Bur grabs Outsider around the waist and ran down the hall as the grenade exploded.

- - - -

Snake-Eater and his small group with Hitachi ran to the place where Bur ambushed them, Snake-Eater figured that the opening they made in the wall would lead them out but an explosion caused them to halt in their tracks.

They all knew who caused that explosion, Bur. One of the Unblooded ran down the hall toward the explosion causing Snake-Eater to yell at him but the youngling ignored him and returned shortly with something in his arms.

"_Knight!"_ Hitachi yelled.

Hitachi ran to the Unblooded and looked at Knight, he was missing an arm and part of his tail.

"_What happened?"_

"_New grenade type."_

Hitachi took Knight into her four arms and nuzzled him. Zombie walks over to his son and smacks him on the back of the head.

"_Idiot! What were you thinking?!"_

"_Father, I heard him call out for help."_

Zombie nods his head and pushed his son back to the group. Zombie looks at Knight's wounds and pulled out his medical kit, Knight waved Zombie off.

"No, save it case you need it. I'm fine, really."

"Fine? You lost an arm and part of your tail, you're so not fine!"

Knight looked up at Hitachi, she was right in a way but Knight hated being weak right now. He knew that grenade was especially made for him and his thick armor.

"Bur, he has Outsider."

"_Then I will go help her."_

Everyone looks at Snake-Eater, so brave and noble.

"_You can die Elder!"_

Snake-Eater shook his head.

"_I care not for it. I have seen death everywhere I treed, and laugh at it in the face. I do not fear it._"

Snake-Eater holds his hand out to Zombie who hands him the machete. Snake-Eater than places his hand on Zombie's shoulder.

"_If I do not return your in charge."_

"_It's been an honor serving you Gysu."_

Hitachi sat Knight down, she looks at Snake-Eater.

"I'm going too; I have a score to settle with that cretin!"

"Both of you, hold on a second."

They look at Knight; he was holding his injured arm, his blood dripping to the floor burning deep.

"You have to be careful; Queen can die so please listen carefully. There's a bomb in her chest that can go off whenever Bur pleases. He has the remote for it."

"Where is the bomb?" Snake-Eater asked.

"On her heart."

Snake-Eater hits the wall leaving a bent in the metal.

"_He is so dead."_ Snake-Eater growled.

Zombie looks at his sons and Blood House.

"_Lets go, we'll be waiting for your return Snake-Eater. Don't go dying without taking someone with you."_

They left the room, Snake-Eater looks at Hitachi and Knight.

"Where do we go?"

Hitachi looks at Knight and he looks at her with a smile.

"Follow my nose I guess."


	11. Death Comes Again But Not For Her

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider was being pulled hard and painfully, she couldn't fight him without hurting herself, she did hurt him but the blows weren't serious. Bur threw her into a jeep and hand cuffed her to it. Bur grabs an Assault Rifle and one of Outsider's swords. He prepares for whoever comes through the door. Outsider saw what he was doing and she saw Snake-Eater coming in.

"Look out!"

Snake-Eater jumps to the side and avoids contact. Bur fires the Assault Rifle but loses track of Snake-Eater quickly due to the muzzle flashes. He looks around, Snake-Eater shoulder rams him across the room. The Assault Rifle was thrown to the other side of the room. Bur readies Outsider's sword and Snake-Eater readies the machete.

Bur and Snake-Eater attack each other but due to Outsider's blades being enhanced the machete was cut in half after third hit from the sword.

Snake-Eater takes a hit to the gut, the cut was deep. He places his hand on the wound as Bur jumps at him only to be knocked away by Hitachi! Bur flips through the air and lands next to Outsider who was chewing at the cuffs.

"Those cuffs were especially made for you."

Outsider hisses at him and pulls at the cuffs as Bur fights Hitachi. Hitachi had little difficultly countering Bur's attacks but he proved to be a pest, Snake-Eater on the other hand managed to ease his way to Outsider and pulls at the cuffs with his hands, they would not break.

"_Snake-Eater..."_

Outsider grabbed Snake-Eater's right hand, she then takes one of his fingers, presses against her skin and cuts under her ribs. Her blood drips to the ground and burns, Snake-Eater knew what she wanted, he finished cutting her open and shook the acidic blood off his claw. Outsider knew this was going to hurt but she has to do it.

Bur ducks Hitachi's tail and looks at Outsider, he pulls the bomb switch to have it ripped out of his hand by Knight. Knight hits Bur toward Hitachi but Bur avoids Hitachi by going under her and plunging Outsider's sword deep into Hitachi's gut. She sheiks out in pain as Bur pulls the sword along Hitachi's gut. Snake-Eater and Knight look in horror as Hitachi falls to the ground trying to hold in her guts, Bur laughs and looks at Snake-Eater to be grabbed by the throat. Bur smiles as Snake-Eater squeezes his throat, he plunges Outsider's sword deep into Snake-Eaters chest. Snake-Eater didn't let go, Snake-Eater was determined to choke Bur to death. Bur stabs Snake-Eater over and over till Snake-Eater left him go. Snake-Eater drops to his knees, Bur laughs as he pushes him over, Snake-Eater's blood crept out of his mouth.

Hitachi looks at Snake-Eater as he looks at her, Outsider is in shock as well.

"Snakey?"

Snake-Eater smiles one last time as his life fades away, Hitachi lets out a cry as she gave one last effort to hit Bur. She missed but when Knight grabbed him from behind he yelled out at her.

"_Now Hitachi!"_

If Hitachi stabs Bur she'll be killing Knight as well, but Knight couldn't do it for the pointed end of his tail was missing.

"_Do it!"_ Knight hissed.

Bur struggles to get lose from Knight's firm grip.

"Worm!" Bur yelled struggling even more.

"No!"

A sword lodges into Bur's leg and Knight jumps back in reflex. Knight and Hitachi look at Outsider holding the small bomb in hand, she tackles Bur forcing the sword in his leg to lodge into the ground and she took the other sword and pinned Bur's right arm. She then plunges her hand into Bur's chest forcing the small bomb under Bur's ribs.

"_Crimson Heart, Crimson Mind, the bomb switch please."_ Outsider clicked.

Zombie's sons uncloak and toss Outsider the switch. Outsider walks over to Hitachi and hands her the bomb switch.

"Do the honors Hitachi."

Hitachi took the switch and looks at Snake-Eater then Bur, she growls at Bur and then smiles. Bur shakes his head frantically trying to make Hitachi to change her mind, she doesn't. She presses the button, Bur yells out and suddenly his chest explodes bathing everything around him in luminescent green acidic blood. Crimson Mind and Crimson Heart were lucky not to get any on them, Hitachi slowly laid her head down on the cold floor looking at Snake-Eater.

"_He died saving us Hitachi."_ Outsider said in the xenomorph language, kneeling next to Hitachi.

"_And I died saving you."_

Outsider lays a hand on Hitachi's arm.

"_I would like to give you another name if that's okay."_

"_I would like that."_

Zombie and Blood House enter the room and kneel next to Hitachi as well. Outsider smiles and gently kisses Hitachi on the head.

"_Your new name is Wondering Soul. Rest Hitachi, your journey awaits you."_

Hitachi felt peace when Outsider gave her that name and soon she felt the echo's of eternity calling her. She passed away, remembering everything she loved and remembered when she first met Snake-Eater and their many adventures.

"I'm sorry Outsider. He's dead."

Outsider looks at Bali who stood over Snake-Eater, Crimson Heart and Crimson Mind knelt beside Snake-Eater.

"I know... he... he was the last of my family." Outsider said looking at the floor trying not to cry.

Crimson Mind and Crimson Heart stood up and walked over to Outsider, each laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't be sad."_ Clicked Crimson Mind.

"_He wouldn't like to see you this way."_ Clicked Crimson Heart.

Outsider stood up and nods her head.

"_Let's take them back to the temple and give them the proper respect they deserve. Leave Bur here to rot."_

After a few minutes of escaping the facility, Bali's team arrives. Bali was shouldering Outsider while the others were cloaked and kept their distance.

"Bali!"

Bali throws a mad look at the leader.

"You're late!"

"We kinda got lost." Chuckled a soldier.

"How can you get lost?!" Bali yelled.

The other members of the team sweep and clear the facility while Bali argued with the leader, a medic looks at Outsider and notices her chest wound.

"Miss, what happened to you?"

Outsider pushed him back when he got to close.

"It's okay. You're so damn late."

Bali and Outsider walk out of the facility giving many questions to Bali's leader and team. Soon Bali and Outsider found a military truck and used it to get back to the temple, the others rode in the back. Hours later they arrive back at the temple, the children greeted them as they pulled in.

"We knew you come back! We guarded the ship!"

When the children saw Crimson Heart and Crimson Mind holding a stretcher, they knew it was Snake-Eater. Everyone in the village fell silent as the brothers carried Snake-Eater to the ship, but before they entered the ship Outsider removed Snake-Eater's snake necklace and cherished it and she hugged him one last time.

"_Forgive me cousin, I'm so sorry..."_

Zombie, Blood House and Knight carried Hitachi deep into the temple and placed her in her own tomb. The xenos inside the temple didn't bother to attack, they sensed the sorrow in Knight and they in turn wept for Hitachi and Snake-Eater.

Zombie placed a hand on Outsider's shoulder when he came back.

"_Is there anything I can do for you before we leave?"_

Outsider shook her head and hugs Zombie. The brothers and Blood House lower their heads to Outsider before they walked into the ship. Zombie pats Outsider on the head like Snake-Eater did.

"_He always told me that if he were to die that I was to keep an eye on you."_

"_Thanks, Zombie."_

Outsider breaks from the hug and takes a few steps back from Zombie.

"_We'll be back to check on you later Outsider. Don't worry, we'll see him again someday."_

Outsider smiles and waves to him as he entered the ship. It takes off and flies into space, Outsider looks at Knight, torn up from battle. The villagers look at them and they too felt sorry for the loss of the Predator High Elder. Outsider looks at the temple as Bali hands her Black Dawn, they are forever stained with Snake-Eater and Hitachi's blood, how could she ever use them again?

She thrusts the swords into the ground.

"Now what am I supposed to do with my life?" She asked out loud.

No one answered, it was her decision to make. Knight nudged her and soon climbed up the temple steps entering the cold temple, he was heading to Hitachi's tomb to pay his respects to a friend of his own kind. A friend he made by fate.


	12. What Will She Do Now?

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider sat on the temple steps looking in the direction of the ocean, its blue hue could be seen from where she sat. She closed her eyes and entered her thoughts. She replayed all the events that had happened so far, she cried silently to herself over the losses of Snake-Eater and Hitachi.

Outsider opens her eyes, she slowly stood up and walked down the temple steps. The people are happy that she will remain awake for the rest of her days, her and Knight, but Outsider knew that she had to sleep in that tube, she had to. But her and Knight's mission is protecting them from harm and seeking revenge on Weyland-Yutani. For what they took will eventually find its way back to her.


	13. Alternate Ending Holy Visitor

_Obsidian Mystery_

Outsider sat on the temple steps looking in the direction of the ocean, its blue hue could be seen from where she sat. She closed her eyes and entered her thoughts.

_"In one of my dreams, I see that beach. The white sand, the crystal clear ocean. The beach I came to know and love. I sit there on the white sand and bask in the sun light. Remembering the good times I had there. In that dream I am visited by a woman clothed in blood red garments. She was beautiful in my dream and yet so surreal. We sat there on the beach, her and I, starring at the beautiful ocean and the way the sun shined on the water. In my dream when I look at her, she looked back and smiled. She then spoke to me, saying that no matter what path I chose, she will help me through. Being part of me as I am her. I asked her if there was a catch and her reply was no. She said that no matter what I did, I still get to go to Heaven. She said I deserved it, for everything that has happened to me. She stood up, she is a beautiful person to look at. I asked her name to received a look and a smile. Her answer was simple, her words held outstanding power and authority. I bet that even the gods and goddesses bow down before her and ask that her wrath be swayed from them._

_Her answer was:_

_Oracle."_

Outsider opens her eyes, she slowly stood up and walked down the temple steps. The people are happy that she will remain awake for the rest of her days, her and Knight. Protecting them from harm and seeking revenge on Weyland-Yutani. For what they took will eventually find its way back to her.


End file.
